


Pico's A Bottom (COLLECTION)

by NEONVORE



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: (Will update as I post), (kinda), All Kinks Allowed!, Begging, Biting, Candles, Come Inflation, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Crossdressing, Demon Summoning, Drunk Sex, Eating out, F/M, Femdom, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Gunplay, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Knotting, Latex, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Other, Overstimulation, Petplay, Power Bottom, Public Humiliation, Requests, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stomach Bulge, Strap-Ons, Surprise Sex, Tentacles, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wax Play, Werewolves, catboy, dubcon, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEONVORE/pseuds/NEONVORE
Summary: There are ZERO bottom Pico fanfictions. So I have to fix that. Suggest any pairing with him, along with any scenario and kink! I have basically no limits, so lets go nuts.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Cassandra/Pico (Pico's School), Darnell/Pico (Pico's School), Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Pico (Pico's School)/Nene, Pico (Pico's School)/Senpai (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 105
Kudos: 313





	1. SUGGESTIONS GALORE

Just as the summary says! Suggest any pairing and whatever else you like. Poly-ships are allowed too, so no worries! I really just need some bottom pico so bad, there is ZERO content of it and its GAY.


	2. Public Humiliation (picoxbf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people have spoke! First chapter; Public Humiliation!

Pico by all means was not one to take someone else's shit. _Even_ Boyfriend. Especially him, in fact. He was madly in love with the bastard, but there was no way he would just fawn and listen to whatever the boy had in mind to say or suggest. He liked being in control, so he typically was the one making rules and statements here and there.

But sometimes, Boyfriend managed to slip past the barrier he'd created. That slippery snake..

Lack of surprise, Boyfriend was just as much of a pervert as Pico. Teasing each other was no new thing, especially in public. But with Boyfriend's rapping and overall music, and Pico's own job (assassination was a job, perhaps not to admit in publicity, but still a job); there wasn't a lot of time to just be around one another. But with the spare moments they had, they took as much of a advantage as they could of it. Which, surprisingly, wasn't sex related. A date here, taking naps. Hell, even watching dumb shows or videos was just as enjoyable. But Pico supposed he didn't mind it as much as Boyfriend, as today was like no other with some other interruptions, surely. 

"What are you doing.." Pico grumbles, looking down to Boyfriend with a frown. He was currently laying on his couch with the other sprawled across him, his head laying on his chest. But as time went on and as their movie that played obnoxiously loud on the tv was nearing finished; the blue haired boy slid lower and lower, his head eventually pressed against his belly softly and his arms grazing his legs. 

Boyfriend's hand moved up his leg and trailed his thighs, making the ginger growl and slap his hand. "Hey, hey. Fuck off." He hisses, frowning further and shifting. "Chill out, dude. Don't be a baby." Boyfriend huffs, pulling away to straddle Pico and press him down lightly. "Chill? Well, its kinda hard when I have a perve' touching my thighs." He retorts back, furrowing his brows together in annoyance. Despite all his aggression, Boyfriend knew it wasn't genuine. The loser just had such an intense façade; he'd have to help him get out of it some time. 

"Well, then how about you _now_ chill out. See? I'm not touching your thighs now, am I?" Boyfriend teases, grinning. Pico lost this fight, but he wouldn't let it happen again..

"Fine. What do you want.. You only have that stupid grin when you have somethin' on the mind." Pico noticeably eases, his tension slowly fading. "I will not take nothing as an answer, either. Surprises are not on the menu for today, or ever."

Party pooper! Boyfriend thinks begrudgingly. "Yeah, yeah. It wasn't anything like that anyways. I was just gonna ask if you wanna come to this new bar that opened up recently. Girlfriend has been talking non-stop about it! And I heard they have good shakes. Yeah? Wanna?" He hopped up and down slightly in eagerness, making Pico huff and try to slide away from him. "Sure, yes. Just stop bouncing on me!" No, he was not getting horny. He just didn't like having his insides pummeled from within. "And just know I am _not_ gonna get all dressed up or somethin'."

Boyfriend happily moves off and steps away from the couch, stretching out his limbs with a small grunt. "Don't worry, I already knew. Even if it was necessary too you wouldn't. And I'm not getting in anything else new, either, so its fine!" He gives Pico a reassuring pat as he began to sit up as well. "So, both ready then? Wanna ditch this place and leave now then? The movie ended a few minutes ago anyways." He motioned to the beaten up screen, but stopped as Boyfriend moved his hand to grab onto Pico's extended one. 

"Yes. Well, no." 

Pico narrows his eyes and stands up with the help of Boyfriend, staring at him with a quirked brow. "No? What do you possibly need to do? Fix yer' hair? What, gotta' put on some makeup and look all pretty for ole' me?" He snickers, leaning in to steal a kiss. Boyfriend rolls his eyes and happily accepts the kiss, but ends it quickly with a shake of his head. "Nope! That honor is gonna be yours, my friend."

The fuck? Pico's smug grin is replaced fast with a confused expression at his words. "What does that even mean? I said I ain't dressing up. You -"

 _"Yeah, yeah._ I heard you! Just trust me. Lets go to the room, I'll help you get ready."

What is this psychopaths' damage, Pico thinks bitterly. He had every chance in the world to pull away, but he didn't. So, he supposed he deserved whatever freak accident he was about to partake in, anyways.

Once the two had entered the shared room, Boyfriend wasted no time to shove him onto the bed and dart to the closet. "Just gimmie' a sec!" He calls out, moving things around. Pico could only watch in confusion but give an eventual huff and lay down as he waited. 

A few minutes later, Boyfriend comes trotting back giddily. He has his hands behind his back, making Pico groan loudly. "No surprises!" He exclaims, bearing his teeth. Boyfriend shushes him and sets the items aside, out of his reach and view. "Shut up, take your pants off!" He doesn't take any answer as he began to tug the other's sweats off, causing Pico to yelp and flush intensely. "Yo, hey! What is your issue!" He complains, but doesn't stop him. Boyfriend takes note to this, and gives him a reassuring pat on the thigh. "Trust me, it'll be worth it. Its new for you and I." New, huh?

"Better be. Or else."

That threat was nothing, and Boyfriend easily ignored it. He tossed the sweats aside and began to tug at his boxers, dark eyes gazing up to meet Pico's. "These are coming off too, kay'?" Pico wanted to complain, but only nodded and looked away. As much of an ass he could be, he got extremely weirded out when naked. Completely nude or even the slightest lack of a long-sleeve had him sheepish. Gross scars from gross things and events, he didn't like showing them off.

But Boyfriend made sure to not point any out or make any halt at his goal in mind. In fact, as his boxers slipped off; the blue haired boy pressed his lips against the other's scarring along his thighs and hips. Pico hid his face and tried to keep quiet, and just in general hide his embarrassment - but Boyfriend could easily see through him. 

"You know the rules. Tell me to stop if you need it, okay?" He says quietly, and earns a tiny nod from Pico. Sex wasn't new, but Pico being on the bottom of things wasn't something they typically explored. The poor boy was far too self-conscious to be in such a vulnerable state. And when he was, boy did he get in a haze. He liked taking care of his lover, though, so being the dominate of the two was more then flattering to take into hand. 

Boyfriend took moments like this slowly and eagerly, not admitting it but far more enjoying being the top then bottom. Good thing they both were switches. He'd have to look into Pico bottoming more, though.. Overcoming his insecurities surely would help. 

As his kisses died down, Boyfriend moved a hand to his cock; which was hardening with each stroke he gave him. He made sure to keep a comfortable pace, and made sure to not make him cum early. He had plans in that regard. "You doing good?" He asks gently, earning another quiet nod and soft grunt. "Great. Okay, now the next step." He hums aloud, pulling away from his boyfriend's hard-on and shifting to retrieve his gear. He held a bottle of lube in one hand and a fairly thick toy. Or plug in, more specifically. Pico couldn't see with his arms over his head, but as Boyfriend shifted his legs apart and raised him more properly, he began to get an idea of what was going on.

"..So this is what you had in mind." He grumbles, voice lacking any venom or anger. Just normal. Gentle, almost. 

Boyfriend snickers and nods happily, lubing up two of his fingers and circling his entrance with no hesitation. "Yup. What can I say? I like seeing you like this. You should see how cute you get; almost like a needy puppy!" Pico groans and covers his face more. "Don't compare me being horny to a dog, weirdo."

He pressed his two fingers in softly, making sure to give him time before stretching him out lightly. Pico's attempts at being quiet were forgotten soon after he did so, soft whines leaving him and shifts to press down more properly against his hand. Once he slipped in a third, he stroked his walls teasingly and pulled out. "There we go. That should be good. Tell me if you need more, okay? Otherwise.." He trails off, tugging the plug closer and circling his slickened entrance carefully. When given permission, Boyfriend began to slowly press the toy into Pico. He watched happily as his lover's hole stretched and took in the large object, making Pico pant a tad more louder and keen highly. 

"Geez. You really took that well." Boyfriend teases, pressing it in further and using his free hand to give Pico a soft stroke on his cock. "Almost like you were prepared for this." Pico would yell at him for being an idiot, but didn't. Instead, he could merely take the plug in to the end. He felt stuffed to the rim, each shift having it press against his sides and just all the right places.

"Wh - Why is it so big." He manages out, shifting to sit up but stops as it pressed harshly against his insides. Letting out a surprisingly loud moan, he trembles lightly and stops moving. "M - Mnmf.. Shit. Oh, man.." He whines, biting at his lower lip and attempting to adjust himself without making the toy jolt against any places. 

"Figured you could handle it. That, and having a normal plug is boring. _And_ I wanted it to be hard for you."

Boyfriend gives the plug a gentle tug, watching his boyfriend squirm lightly and pant as it stretched his rim out from the base. "What? What does tha.." He pauses once Boyfriend pressed it in further, making him tense and emit a rather loud cry of pleasure. "Shhh.. Geez, you're loud!" He jokes, leaning down to kiss Pico and quiet his moans.

"Consider it karma for giving me a boner before my show." 

Pico brings him back in for a kiss, and ends it with a harsh bite at his lower lip. By all means, it didn't hurt. But it was one of the few ways the boy could show his control, at least he thought it was. "How is this even fair? I have a whole thing in my ass! A - And its huge!" He huffs, but finds himself growing worried as Boyfriend's grin grew wider. "..What. What is it? What else is there? If you want me to wear anything else then its a huge NO." 

Pulling away, Boyfriend scrambles around to snatch a small controller on the floor, shaking it lightly. "Its huge, _and_ it vibrates!"

Pico was gonna die. 

* * *

The initial walk to the club sucked ass, but meeting up with Girlfriend and a few of his other friends sucked just as much ass. 

"There you guys are! I was worried you ditched." Nene coos out, moving forwards to grab at Pico's hands giddily. "We gotta' seat and all that. Girlfriend is there, too. And Darnell, too! Forgot about him. Anyways, lets go!" Boyfriend follows Pico as he was dragged by the short girl, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans as he observed the place.

"The place has some wicked people, too. I swear like, half are murders." What a nice place to be, Boyfriend thinks to himself. "But that could just be me! But you know, my senses are right most of the time!"

Pico scoffs, shooting her a look. "Half? Less then half, most of the time these murders are just old dying grandmas." Nene practically screams, shaking Pico as she took a halt. "Grandmas can be evil, jackass! Just wait, just you fucking wait!"

Boyfriend wasn't sure what was wrong with Pico's friends. But he supposed he also didn't know what was wrong with Pico. 

Seated at a nearby table was Girlfriend and Darnell, both talking and glancing at his phone with grins. Girlfriend seemed to had noticed the sudden halt, excusing herself politely and making way to the trio.

"Hi." She says simply, smiling and nodding at Pico then to Boyfriend. "Lets sit. We can check out the stage and dancefloor where all the party is in a second."

Boyfriend and Girlfriend loved partying, it was just their thing. And given Boyfriend's job, it was no surprise. Pico, was a tad more hesitant. The loudness got overwhelming sometimes, but given whatever mood he was in, he could be just as much of a party animal.

The tall girl dressed in red got them seated, and began a conversation instantly. Some of it started with basics, how is it going; how is work, whatever. Things Pico didn't particularly care about. And besides, he didn't talk unless _he_ was spoken too. Plus Nene and Darnell were far too situated in talking about whatever Boyfriend had brought up.

"Pico?" Girlfriend announces gently, tilting her head lightly.

Jolting up, he looks up from his lap and meets her eyes. "How are you?" She starts politely, letting the others continue their conversation. "Uh. Good. I think." Pico says quietly, folding his arms across his chest. "You know how it is." She nods understandingly, and runs a hand through her curly hair. "Surely. Have you been up to anything? I hope you took my suggestions into consideration."

What suggestions? 

"Ehm, well. Gotta' be frank, toots'. I already forgo -"

Was he dying? Why was.. Oh, right. He had a fucking toy inside him.

The sudden vibrations that coursed throughout him had Pico sputtering, hands gripping onto the table. Fuck, oh _shit._ "Uhm.. I - I'm." Pico stutters out, cheeks flushing red.

"Hm? What was that?" She furrows her brows. "Sorry, I mustn't of caught it.."

Pico wanted to just straight up leave, but he wouldn't deny that he was getting hard as fuck from this. In the public; he wouldn't of guessed Boyfriend to be into this.. Neither himself, too. 

"Its cool, I'm.. Just, uh. You know what, how have you been?" He turns the question around desperately, forcing a grin on. "You know, with psycho parent 1 and 2 and all that _good shit._ " She doesn't seem to notice the sudden change, or doesn't point it out; instead, she smiles and nods with a giggle. "Oh, well. Funny you ask that.." Her words slipped into the air, and Pico was utterly lost and not listening by all means.

The feeling of the toy filling him was more then enough, but the soft buzzing against his sensitive walls had him heating up and biting back any noises. Boyfriend side-eyed him, grinning. 

_Fuck you._ Pico's expression clearly wrote, and Boyfriend only hummed and turned away to continue speaking to Nene and Darnell. 

"And if that wasn't enough, gosh.. Mommy just _had_ too -"

Her words, again, were gone. And the vibrations was getting increasingly fast and strong. His insides churned and mixed together, his cock hard against his pants as he dug his nails into his clothed legs desperately. He wasn't gonna last, there was _no_ way he was gonna make it out alive. 

He wanted to leave and just get fucked already, he needed the movement. Being so full with no movement was TORTURE. Hell, he'd fuck himself; _Boyfriend doesn't deserve to dick me down from being a meanie_ , he thinks to himself. _Meanie is stupid_ , he also thinks. Never use that again, someone else says.

"Pico? You're a bit red.." Girlfriend waves her hand in front of his face, face tinted in concern. "What? No?" Pico blurts out, leaning forwards and gripping onto the table lightly. "No its not. I'm fine, I don't know what yer' problem is." This seemed to have caught everyone attention. "She does got a point, you look freaky. Whats wrong, gonna blow up? Ya' mad? You look mad." Nene asks, giggling as she kept prodding more and more. "He's always mad, Nene." The girl cackles, hands to her face. "Oh, right."

"Fuck you!" He exclaims. This only made the girl laugh louder.

Boyfriend grabbed his face gently and turned it to face him, looking at him with such a fake look of worry. That actual demon. "She's kinda right.. You okay? You look a bit off."

"And sound it, too." Girlfriend adds.

Pico was gonna kill him. "I'm fi _nn-e._ " Pico stutters out, tensing up as the vibrations were pressed to the highest setting with no warning or any gradual increase. Just hard and utter euphoric buzzing against his prostate and just filling him completely with pleasure. "Fhu..Mmn.." He whimpers, hands bawling into fists and face harshly pressing into Boyfriend's shoulder.

"Jesus, the fuck is wrong with you?" Nene growls. The girl was not genuinely mad, hell even she was a bit concerned. She just knew how much the ginger despised comfort.. And to be fair, she got just as weirded out feeling trying to comfort anyone. It was a win win. "You take your crazy pills?" She teases. "Yes I did, thank you very much!" He exclaims, glaring at her as he pulled away for a split second. "And I feel _great_ because of it! Better then I have in years!|

"Good! That's cool to know!" Nene yells back, huffing and sitting back in her seat.

"Pico, if you need to take a moment to yourself - we understand." Girlfriend states, leaning forwards to rest a hand on him. "You seem.. Under stress." That was one way to put it.

"Yes. Actually, y - you know what? I'll take that offer. Boyfriend you're coming with me."

He didn't take no as an answer, pulling out of the booth and tugging the boy along with him to the restroom. 

Single roomed and with a lock? It was like it was MEANT to happen.

He pushes him inside and walks in after, shutting and locking the door and clinging to Boyfriend. "Fuck you, I hate you, die. Die. Die." Pico whispers angrily, making Boyfriend snicker and grab onto the ginger boy softly and rub his hands up and down his sides. "I dunno, I like it here." He shrugs. "And I mean.. If you want me dead! Theeen.." He pulls away, sighing dramatically. 

"Guess I won't fuck you then, since I'll be dead."

Pico hisses and tugs him back, beginning to pry his pants off. "Fuck OFF, fuck me now. I need it. I - I cannot do this any second LONGER." Boyfriend smirks and helps Pico pull his boxers down, shifting so the two were leaning against the wall. Pico moved to slide down and sit on the floor, not even bothering to care to be grossed out that they were about to fuck in a bathroom. He'd done much worse, this was barely anything.

"You look great like this." Boyfriend drawls, taking in the sight of Pico. Stuffed full and flushed red, utterly desperate and dripping of pre-cum. "I wanna fuck you with the toy.. I like seeing you stretched out like this." He snickers, moving a hand to the base and pulling it out lightly. 

Pico groans and arches his back, panting shakily and whimpering. "Fu - Fuck.. Oh.. Just, please.." He manages out, hands trembling at the over-stimulation. "You already came?" Boyfriend teases, snickering. "Second times a charm! Lets gooooo.." He wastes no time to begin thrusting the toy in and out of his boyfriend, listening to him keen and moan at each harsh thrust. "Ha - Harder.. Please, please.." he sobs out, moving one of his hands to stroke at his hardening cock. "More.." 

"Someone's desperate!" Boyfriend announces, earning a groan. He gives Pico what he wants, rewarding him with rougher and deeper thrusts. He sped up once he noticed Pico's breathing speeding up, aiming for his prostate and giving multiple rough slams into him. "G - Gnnh!" Pico sobs, grasp around his cock tightening. He let out strangled whimpers and cries of pleasure and pure ecstasy, mouth open in a silent cry as he came hard against himself. 

Boyfriend began to slow down, and eventually came to a halt. He pulled the toy out and teased his fingers around Pico's gaping entrance. "This is a good look on you. Maybe we can go bigger if we stretch you more like this!" Pico groans and catches his breath, shaking his head. "Fuck you." Boyfriend hums in thought before leaning down to kiss him softly. "Maybe when we get home, I wanna be able to take my time fucking you. And you know, a bed would be more comfortable anyways."

"Whatever." Pico murmurs, eyes shutting for a moment or two before he began to fix himself up. His legs felt weak and shaky, and he felt exhausted. He could use a nap, now. "How long have we been gone?"

Boyfriend pondered, shrugging soon after. "Dunno. Hey, what the hell do I do with this?" Boyfriend waggles the plug at him. "Can't exactly leave it here."

"Are you telling me I have to put it back in." He growls. Boyfriend grins widely, bursting into laughter. "I mean, I don't have anywhere to put it! _Do I?"_

* * *

A gentle knot on the occupied door, and Girlfriend waited quietly for a response. She hoped Pico was fine.. She knew how it could get. But it was silent, and with the music blaring in her ears, it was hard to tell if they were even talking to one another; so much as whispering. 

She hesitates, but leans in. Pressing an ear against the door and listening. She hated to invade, but it was worrying her..

...

Ah. 

She pulls away, and stares forwards blankly. Perhaps it was best to let them.. Take their time. And with that, the red girl quickly made way back to their table and opted to find an excuse for Pico and Boyfriend to give Nene and Darnell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the writing isnt the best! That and I tend to ramble. But heres this!


	3. Creampies (picoxbfxgf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some suggestions of multiple kinks and what not, and I'll do those for sure! I am just getting some separate kinks in before I go into mixtures (after this planning to do mommy/daddy kink + creampies) just in case someone doesn't like one of the kinks! Loving the suggestions though, this is fun.
> 
> This one includes Trans!Female Girlfriend, also!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per-usual, sorry for errors or anything! Not the best at writing as I typically draw then; you know, write.

"You're hot."

Pico blurts out, light eyes staring blankly forwards at the nude girl before him. Girlfriend could only roll her eyes and stare at the other boy. "You've been saying that over and over again. Don't make it weird.." She giggles, looking away sheepishly. Pico hums in acknowledgement and scoots closer, his arms moving to pull the girl closer and run his hands up the sides of her frame.

Girlfriend was softer then both he and Boyfriend. She was thicker, and just soft and _stunning_. Her curves were prominent as ever, and atop her heavier frame was a pair of just as soft and big breasts. Pico didn't waste a second to fondle her, laughing to himself. "Nice." He murmurs, earning a loud groan from Boyfriend. "You're acting like a teenager, creep! Hands off my girl." The blue haired boy retorts, scooting in close as well and pushing Pico away to fondle Girlfriend just as childishly as he was. 

"She's my girl, too! Fuck you." 

Boyfriend sticks his tongue out. "Well, she likes ME more. Right?"

Girlfriend could only stare at her two boyfriends blankly. "You two are so strange." She hums out, soon bursting into laughter. "You're both equal, okay? No more then the other." She kisses Boyfriend's forehead, and soon leans aside to tug Pico back in. "Just stop acting like teen boys, okay? I've got other places aside my boobs, dumby." She had a point, Pico thinks blankly.

"..Well, then make Boyfriend stop hogging you over."

Boyfriend tore away and pushed Pico down into their shared bed, earning a cackle from the ginger. "I'm not hogging her! Why do you complain so much!" Boyfriend groans. "No I don't, you just give in too easily. _Learn to ignore it,_ Baby." He sing-songs teasingly, opening his mouth to try and annoy Boyfriend further; but eventually stopping as Girlfriend got up.

While her top was off, she was soon to slide her skirt off as well. She adorned a pair of red panties, her cock easily noticeable from the thin fabric. "You two can keep bickering. Or, we can get on with this. I have some plans, after all!" She states cheerily, sliding the underwear off and plopping back onto the bed. It was typically Boyfriend or Pico to make suggestions when the three would fuck; so hearing Girlfriend having an idea in mind was more then exciting.

"And what would that be?" Pico drawls out, staring at her from his spot. "You would know if you weren't such a LOSER!" Boyfriend teases, laughing as Pico huffed. "What? He gets to know?!" 

Girlfriend rolls her eyes and leans in to tug lightly at Boyfriend's shirt. "Its only fair. But the attention _is_ on you tonight." Sweet, Pico thinks with a smug grin. "..And with that in mind. Boyfriend, undress would you? I'm going to assist Pico." Even better! He loved both equally, but Girlfriend was something else. Boyfriend was a teasingly little ass, and he loved it. But she was so gentle, yet firey. Like no girl he'd met before.

Boyfriend nodded and went to work, tearing off his t-shirt and working his way down. Girlfriend, on the other hand, shifted to pull Pico's pants off first. She made sure to work gently, making small remarks and praises as she got the boy naked. "There we are.. So cute." She coos lovingly, leaning in to gently kiss at his chest. "I could just eat you up.." Pico snorts, and moves a hand gently to the back of her head. He runs a hand through her thick, curly locks - humming happily. "Yeah, yeah.. Maybe save that for some other weird day." Girlfriend snickers, and ignores his comment, moving down to run a smooth hand across his cock. "Didn't even have to get you ready. Already excited, huh?" She teases lightly, running a thumb across the head of his penis. 

Pico shutters, letting out a small noise as he subconsciously nods.

"Mm.. What can I say? You're hot."

Girlfriend tsks, moving lower to press her plump lips to him. Teasingly and slowly dragging her tongue across his length, she eyes him for his reactions, unable to hide a grin. "Don't give me all the credit, now. We all know you get hard when Boyfriend gets all pushy with you like that."

Perhaps Pico liked being dominated.. Not that he'd ever admit it. He had far too much of an ego. That, and the constant reminder that he was DEFINITELY a top. He just sometimes liked getting destroyed from his boyfriend, what could he say?

"Sure, whatever ya' say." He waves her off.

Boyfriend returns and moves onto the bed, moving his hand to toy with Pico's nipples. The sudden action makes him jolt, a high whine escaping him unintentionally. "Seems like you two are getting ready without me!" Boyfriend complains, but his grin and loving strokes surely showed that he wasn't close to upset. 

"Mmhm." Girlfriend nods, pulling away and looking up to meet his eyes. "But since you're here.."

Pico couldn't stand it, they both held such shit-eating smirks. They both KNEW what they were gonna do, and he was still out of the loop. "Hey! Love birds, what's going on here?" He snaps, earning Girlfriend's heavy stare back towards his direction. "Seems someone is impatient." She hums. "I don't like secrets. Lemme' in. Do I get to fuck both of ya'? I'm okay with that. I Just wanna get into the gear of things, then!" Pico sits up eagerly, but is pushed back down.

"Not quite." Offering Boyfriend a lot, Girlfriend soon pulls away to retrieve some lube from a nearby drawer. Boyfriend takes the time to spread Pico's legs with no hesitation; maneuvering him up lightly to get a better position. 

"We're gonna be fucking you!" Boyfriend announces proudly. This makes Pico sputter, staring at him in confusion. "Wha.. Wait, why?" He asks in a small voice, which only concerned Boyfriend. "We don't have to." Girlfriend says for him, returning to their side. "If you're not comfortable, I understand that.."

Pico shakes his head, looking off to the side. "..Don't mind. I - I wanna. Jus' curious why.." He huffs. Girlfriend wished he could see what they saw in him. Leaning in, she pecks his lip softly and stares at him lovingly. "We love you, idiot. And.. Well." She fumbles with the lube bottle. "..I wanna try and top for once. And I want you to be my whiny bottom!" She snickers, pinching Pico's cheek. "Not whiny!" He retorts.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that now.." Boyfriend rolls his eyes.

The bickering was short lived, replaced with Boyfriend prepping him with utter care and gentleness. He waited till he was thoroughly stretched out, pulling away his digits and teasing around Pico's entrance. "You look so good like this.." Boyfriend drawls, eyeing Pico lovingly.

"..Hmph." The ginger looks away, the meekness he felt making it almost impossible to find a proper response.

Girlfriend was quick to take responsibility into her hands, situating herself between Pico's legs and taking Boyfriend's place. She was far more eager then she'd admit, and perhaps she hid it well; but her throbbing erection surely gave her disguise through. She pressed the head of her cock carefully against Pico, eyes darting up every now and then to make sure he was okay.

It wasn't until she managed to press all the way in that she shuttered, hands gripping onto Pico's hips harshly. "Gosh.." She murmurs, plump and red painted lips agape lightly. "You're so tight." She whines, waiting a second to adjust before pulling back and thrusting back in. Pico kept quiet in the time being, not wanting to be too loud or _give in_ as a whole. But as she sped up, he couldn't help but find it impossible to ignore the burning desperation. "Shit.. H - Hh." Pico whimpers, biting at his lower lip lightly and pressing down against Girlfriend to drive her in deeper.

"Mo - More.. Please. Harder." Boyfriend was pleased to see the sudden change in demeanor, a hand running through his hair lovingly. "Such a desperate little boy, huh?" He teases. Pico could merely lean lightly into his touch, panting softly and keening with each thrust.

The sound of skin against skin filled the room, paired with Girlfriend's soft gasps and moans and Pico's own (admittedly) high whimpers and gasps. His hand itched to stroke his cock, pre-cum lightly dusting his belly. But his hand was swatted away by Boyfriend, earning a smug grin from the other. "Not yet. I want you to cum once I get a turn."

Well.. He couldn't argue with that.

Girlfriend's thrusts began to speed up and stutter slightly, grunting as she aimed to hit directly against his prostate. "M - Mm.. You're so nice feeling, Pico." She coos lovingly, earning a sob of pleasure in response. "So good.. Gonna fill you up nicely." She says in a haze, finding her own words and idealization of filling Pico up with _her_ cum driving her closer to her end. "G- Ghuh!" She whines, giving a final and rough slam into the boy under her.

Pico's head felt like it was spinning, he felt completely warm and stuffed by his girlfriend's cock. And as the thrusting died down, the gentle feeling of her cum seeping into him made blush intensely. Perhaps it was because she was a demon, but she was cumming _a lot._

Waiting a moment, Girlfriend eventually pulls away, panting softly. Boyfriend was quick to move into place and plug Pico's gaping entrance with two digits. Watching eagerly as the well spread boy's hole easily let the fingers sink in. "You did so good, Pico.." He praises, shifting to press against his inner walls and give a few teasing thrusts. "Geez, you came a lot, dude." Boyfriend states, causing Girlfriend to meekly grin. "..Sorry." She hums quietly, moving to take Boyfriend's previous seat now.

"Perhaps I should've asked before.. You know." She looks down to Pico, moving a hand to rub his cheek lovingly. 

Pico shakes his head lightly, still attempting to gain all his attention back. The haze was intense, and the burning arousal and desperation made it hard to really give a single care.

"F - Feels good." He murmurs, leaning into her touch with a soft sigh. "Like being full.." It was comforting, in a weird way. Girlfriend seemed to enjoy his confession, her cock throbbing lightly against her thigh. "..Do you want more?" She asks quietly, leaning in. "Do you want Boyfriend's cum to fill you up, too? Be a nice cum dumpster for us?"

Hearing Girlfriend dirty talk was something else. The typically gentle and reserved girl usually was vanilla with things, opting with praises. So hearing her degradation had Pico groaning impatiently. " _Yes._ " Pico nods, eyes opening more properly to look up at her. "Pl - Please. Jus'.. Fill me more."

Girlfriend shot Boyfriend a look, her previous stoic expression replaced with a much more smug one.

They were never able to get Pico to outright _beg_. So, Girlfriend felt a swell of pride. That, and she just won a bet against Boyfriend. "You heard him." She coos, earning a huff from the other boy and watching happily as he fumbled to press his cock to Pico's stretched entrance.

He slid in easily, the mixture of lube and her cum making it far more easy to ram into the poor boy. And that he did, giving harsh and quick thrusts into the pale boy under him. The slickness dribbled lightly from his hole when given the chance, making Girlfriend ogle giddily. "You look so good, Pico. Gonna look even better with Boyfriend's cum in you." She moved her hand to drag across his chest, slowly going lower and lower.. And eventually, reaching his cock.

She gave a few teasing strokes, watching as Pico bucked his hips lightly up into her grasp.

"Pu - puh.. Girlfriend. Please -" Pico whimpers, eyes shut tightly. 

"H - Hahh! Shit!" He suddenly sobs out, body tensing as Boyfriend hit that sensitive bud inside him. "Don't stop, please, please.." Pico pants, near trembling. Girlfriend knew he was close to being over-stimulated, and opted to be kind. She rubbed her thumb up and down his head, making sure her gaze never left his face. "So needy. You did well. So good. Cum, Pico. Be a good boy." 

Pico gave a final high moan before he reached his orgasm, legs tensing as he came across his belly. Boyfriend had just about reached his end, as well. Giving a rough slam into the boy and grunting as he came heavily into him.

It felt like a pool of cum inside him, and Pico wouldn't trade it for anything else. 

Easing himself out, Boyfriend made sure to not let a single drop out of Pico. He eyes him as his lover eases down from his high, smiling lovingly. "Geez, we really did a number on you!" He exclaims, moving to his side not wasting a second to kiss Pico deeply. The ginger happily returned the favor.

"Sh - Shut it.." He grumbles, face still flushed and red. "Jus'.. What do I do now?" He whines, shifting lightly. "I - I feel it all in me.. Its just gonna, you know.."

Fall out. Yeah, kinda gross in aspect, but something about it was incredibly sexy at the same time.

Girlfriend seemed ahead of things already, having pulled a towel from who knows where and sliding it under Pico's hips. Boyfriend gave her a confused look, to which she grinned sheepishly. "I just don't want there to be a mess."

Fair enough!


	4. Drunk Petplay (picoxbf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember kids, drink wisely! dont be like these horny fools! unless you WANT too. i dont judge!

Did Pico drink too much? Yes. Did he keep drinking even after? Of course. 

He had zero self control, so it was no shock to him nor Boyfriend that he kept downing shots one after another. The warmth felt nice, and the buzzing throughout his body was only the cherry on top.

But once things got heated, Boyfriend opted to take his drunk lover home. Pico wasn't a violent person, or a mean one when drunk. Quite the contrary! In fact, he was rather clingy and touchy. The ginger would much rather cuddle and be lovey dovey then fight or fuck. 

Or, Boyfriend had thought that was the case.

Once the two entered the shared apartment, Pico stumbled from his arms and plopped on the couch. He stared at the blue haired boy from his spot, smugly grinning with a fast dusted in pink. "Boyfriend." He coos out lowly, shifting and spreading his legs lightly. "Wanna be good for you.." He mutters, a pale and scarred hand shifting to rest against his clothed crotch.

Boyfriend could easily see his erection from where he stood. Which, confused him at first; but the sight of seeing Pico so willing and so submissive and utterly open had him drawn in.

"You took care of lil' ole' me al _ll_ _lll_ l night." He hums drowsily, letting Boyfriend move to sit between his legs and lightly press against his crotch. "Pico thinks you deserve.. A gift. Or somethin'.." He continues, hiccupping soon after. Boyfriend thought he looked stupid. The way he was talking only made it worse, but he was just damn in love with this loser. "A gift?" He repeats, tilting his head. "Gee.. How thoughtful you are. What did you have in mind, hm?"

Pico rolls his eyes and gives Boyfriend a playful punch, giggling. "Up to you, duh! But I do gots some ideas if.." He trails off, ultimately stopping and going quiet. Boyfriend got the idea, thankfully.

Pondering, he opts to pull off of Pico and peels away his pants. Pico watches him as he does so, eyeing him eagerly. "If you're so willing, then.. Be a good boy and suck me off, mm?" He tilts his head, sitting down on the other side of the couch and teasing himself through his boxers. "Yeas.." Pico slurs out, nodding and quickly jumping up and nearly falling on top of him. 

He thankfully catches himself, sinking to his knees and moving between Boyfriend's legs. 

"Gonna make you feel _reaaal_ good, sir." Pico mumbles.

Sir? That was new. Boyfriend thinks over the name a few times, before grabbing a handful of his curly hair and forcing his face closer to his crotch. Pico happily obliged, looking dazed and happy as ever. He'd never seen such a submissive side like this. Boyfriend wondered how far he could take it..

"You better. Be a good pet and make me cum. Maybe I'll give you a reward, too."

Pico's eyes widened at the comment, a small whimper leaving his lips. Bingo.

The ginger didn't wait a second to get to work, tugging down his boxers and moving his lips to the base of his cock. He presses light kisses to the erection and worked his way up - opening his mouth more properly to drag his tongue across him. 

He was being slow, teasing. It drove Boyfriend mad.

"Nu-uh." He hums, moving a hand back to his hair and pressing it against his cock. "Suck. Now. Be a good pet. I don't wanna punish you.." Pico noticeably grins, but obliges anyways. Boyfriend knew well by that grin that he wanted more then anything to be punished. But, he didn't exactly think that far.. And the idea made him feel a bit bad. He just wanted to show the damn boy in love, okay! He wasn't the type to do roleplaying types of scenarios, but by the look of Pico and how he quickly went to work; it sure seemed he was doing it right.

"Wan' you in mee.." Pico drawls out, pushing back to his cock to take it into his mouth. Boyfriend groaned as he watched him take him completely, his tip brushing the back of his lover's throat. "Fuck, Pico.. So good. Such a good boy." He rubbed his head lovingly, earning happy hums from the other.

Pico kept at this, bobbing his head up and down until he eventually pulled away; a string of saliva from his mouth and connected to Boyfriend's slickened cock.

Boyfriend wanted to lean down and cover him in kisses. But he didn't want to break the illusion. Instead, he loving caressed his hair before tugging him back down to his cock - forcing his way into his mouth violently. Sputtering, Pico flinches lightly but eases down soon after. His hands grab onto his thighs, letting Boyfriend pull his head up and down manually and forcefully fuck his face.

"S - Such a good boy. So good. So pretty." Boyfriend grunts, speeding up. He doesn't stop till he cums deep down his throat, moaning in relief as he felt Pico swallow around him and gulp his seed down greedily.

He hesitates, but eventually pulls away, watching lustfully as his cock left Pico's mouth - agape whoreishly. 

"Hh.." Pico hums, licking his lips and grinning up at Boyfriend. "S' nice. We gotta do that again.." He moves to get back on the couch, shoving Boyfriend down and laying down against him. Confused, the blue haired boy attempts to shift to see his face better, but is only shoved back into the same position. "Wha? You didn't cum yet." He says meekly, all drips and remains of control and dominance he once held being replaced with the same timid and meek attitude he usually held.

"Tired as FUCK." Pico grumbles, nuzzling into him and sighing happily. "Fuck in tha' morning, mmkay? I'll even dress up for the occasion.." He says teasingly, but unknowingly managed to get Boyfriend more then excited. Along with new ideas.

He wasn't gonna admit to saying it once he was sober, surely. But even if it killed him, Boyfriend was gonna get him into the same cute state he had been in before. And, you know.. Maybe get a collar to match.. Some cat ears would be cute on him, too..


	5. Tentacles (solo pico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what's that?

Maybe he deserved this.

Well, no. That didn't make sense. Because while he was used to starting some sort of conflict, he did nothing to start this one. In fact, he was minding his own business. And that consisted of going through childhood things, which consisted of things he didn't properly remember, to thinks he stole. And you know, the spare trauma induced item. But this really cut the cake; Cassandra's weird-satan-book. Initially he wanted to burn it, but decided to go through it to see what the lunatic had in it.

It had a bunch of stuff, but one thing looked stupid enough to make Pico laugh. And, well. Apparently the book's inner demons didn't like the bullying, and opted to deal with it in its own demon-y ways.

Which consisted of some demon-red tentacles. Pico shot them with his uzi, but stopped as they only absorbed the bullets. And it only angered it, leaving the gross tendrils to grab onto him and hold him up. He mentally prepared himself to be torn in half, making sure to keep his eyes open to see what it looked like. Haven't you ever wondered about what your insides looked like? He was sure his were rotten. 

But, instead; the tentacles slid up a leg and began to pry his pants off violently. He didn't get to process a thing before it moved onto his boxers, tightly wrapping around his pale thighs and lifting him up higher.

His arms were bound, and as much as he struggled it proved useless. "I am not gonna get molested by a fucking octopus! The fuck!" The ginger growls toxically, trying to pull away. It was almost as if the demon-thing was teasing him, grazing its slimy tendrils across his limbs and moving to graze his cock. He was ABSOLUTELY soft, because it wasn't like the demon had tits or something. But the cool and slick material that it emitted made it.. Nice feeling. The discomfort at the texture of the tentacles was soon forgotten as it stroked him off, teasing the tip of his dick and speeding up once it absorbed his pre-cum. 

Panting and flushed, Pico's struggling began to ease down. He was stuck in a haze of pleasure, soft grunts leaving the boy as it slowed down once he edged closer to his orgasm - only to quickly speed up and overstimulate him.

He barely even felt the lone tentacle that wrapped around his neck let go, making it far more easier to breath, surely. It slid across his legs and sunk between his legs - slipping down to his ass and wasting no time to tease around his entrance. Tensing up at the sudden intrusion, he yelps and arches his back. "Hey! Wait a second, no way.." He grumbles in disbelief, only to groan as it slid in with ease. The slickness helped, but he was still tight by all means. It continued to press in and only got thicker as it reached its base, curling around his insides and teasing his walls. It slid across all the right places, pressing down on his prostate and only making him whimper and moan more. 

He felt another tentacle slip behind, squeezing in besides the first one. Then a third came, and it wasn't until he was crammed full with four thick, wet tentacles that Pico came to his senses.

One being, he was full as _fuck._ He could feel each movement, each graze and it was utterly amazing. The tentacles on his cock had backed off to edge him on, stroking his inner thighs and teasing him further. He felt the tentacles in his stretched ass begin to thrust in unison, not going soft by any means and opting to ram hard inside him. 

The slickness they let off dripped down his ass and made a gross puddle on the ground that he KNEW he'd have to clean later, but for now; he let the show go on. Panting and keening to himself. The louder he got, the closer a new tendril moved up his frame, and soon shoved into his mouth to muffle his loud noises. He choked on the thing as it moved down his throat, gagging initially before easing down as it settled. It was thin enough to let him breathe, but thick to be noticeable. The speed increased, and Pico swore he was gonna die.

It wasn't painful, not close. The burning, coiling pleasure in his stomach was stronger then he'd ever felt before, and felt his cock painfully throb in the air as it begged for contact.

But he wasn't given in. And it was like he needed it, as the tentacles fucked him hard and fast enough to make the boy cum handsfree. His cum sprayed out onto the ground, mixing with the slimy liquid from the tendrils. They continued to pump in and out of him, slowing down as he felt a coolness spread through him. They filled him with their own.. Cum? It was overall the same slime that they gave off, but in much large amounts. It filled his stomach and ass, emptying completely inside him and eventually pulling out.

He was dropped onto the ground, sputtering lightly and groaning as he hit his ass. "Fucking -" He grunts. "Couldn't even put me down?" He sneers, looking to where the tentacles stood. And, unsurprisingly, he got no response. Instead, the entity grew painfully bright and burned his sights. This made Pico look away in confusion and somewhat fearfully, completely accepting that yes; after a nice fuck, he was going to die.

..Though, the tentacles instead disappeared back into the book from where they had been spawned, leaving no trace (aside their slime) that they had ever been there. Staring forwards, Pico looks at the ground and shifts silently. 

That book was gonna come in handy, surely. 


	6. Roleplay (picoxdarnell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This contains sensitive content!  
> (Trauma, death threats, murder mentions, guns and scars)
> 
> This is a warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously warning guys! this was a nice challenge to write, but DONT READ IF YOURE SENSITIVE TO ANY OF THINGS LISTED ABOVE! avoid if it will cause you problems; and if you dont like it, dont be rude regardless! i understand completely though. stay safe!

"Keep sucking." The feeling of cold metal was pressed against his head, and he felt his stomach drop and heart quicken in pace. "If you're not good, I won't give a second thought to blow your brains out."

Pico shifted on his knees and attempted to take more of the other's cock, feeling it hit the back of his throat and causing him to gag. "Darnell.." He manages out once the other pulled away, only to roughly thrust back into his mouth and make him sputter. "Did I say you could say my name?" The larger of the two sneers, moving his free hand to grab onto Pico's hair and tough harshly. "You keep this up you won't live a damn _second_ , bitch." The words shook him to the core, but he could only manage an awkward nod and continue to suck him off. His own cock throbbed painfully in his pants, and while the urge to palm himself was there; the fear of a bullet being put through his head was much more stronger then his arousal. 

Drool dribbled down his chin messily, making it easy for Darnell to fuck his face.

"Thata' boy.. Keep it up." He groans, leaning his head back slightly and grabbed Pico's face to bring it closer to him. Pico's face pressed against him, his scent of arousal filling his senses and utterly driving him mad. He was kept that way, cock deep in his throat with no movement - ignoring Pico as he shifted uncomfortably and as his throat spasmed lightly with his gag reflexes toyed with. 

Darnell takes note to his, and pulls out. He watches as a string of saliva left his cock and connected to Pico's tongue; smirking. "Watch it." He mutters, shifting to lean down and force Pico to look into his own. "Don't fucking puke on my dick." He grumbles. Pico mutters an apology, but is shut up as he was dragged up roughly by the arm - wincing. "I'll make sure to make your death slow if you fuck anything up. I got knifes, kid, remember." As if on cue, Darnell let the gun slip from his hands and drop on the floor. His hand that held onto Pico's hair let go and slid across his lowered pants to snag a sharp blade.

"I'll cut your neck and fuck what's left of that slutty throat."

He was lead to the couch nearby, shoved onto his back and pants torn off. Darnell let his hands graze his pale legs, letting his knife lightly scrape against his skin. This made Pico shiver, trembling as he watched with wide eyes. 

He was more then relieved that Darnell dropped the knife, and instead moved to rip his shirt off next. The cool air of the room felt as if it all rushed onto him at that second, making him huff and curl slightly upon himself. "No point in hiding, babe." Darnell coos, forcing him back and letting his hand rub across his chest. His fingers bumped across the various scars. Bullet wounds, slashes and stabs from knifes.. His fingers danced across the various scarring from his shoulder and down his arm; feeling the rigids and stopping as he touched his palm.

"Maybe you wanna die, hm?" Darnell says darkly, not waiting for a reply before getting in between Pico's legs. "You better thank me for this." He says as he snagged a bottle of lube, dripping some on his fingers and teasing his entrance. "I would rather pound you into a pulp; but I want you alive when I fuck you." It seemed even murderers had their limits.

Darnell let a finger slide inside the ginger, curling the digit in and letting a second join after. Pico groans softly and finds himself pressing down onto his hand, earning a chuckle. "Needy bitch." Darnell sneers, shoving in a third and fucking him with his fingers roughly for a second or two. He watched as Pico writhed and moaned, which only encouraged him further to try and dig in deeper to rub against that sensitive bud inside him. He finds it in no time, and rubs into it with force - watching as the soft and quiet whines slid into high gasps and loud moans. He kept at it until he couldn't wait any longer, tearing his fingers from the boy and lubing his cock with what was left on his hands. 

Pressing against his entrance, he stuttered his harsh actions and nearly broke character; but quickly got back into gear, and roughly forced his way in.

He waited till Pico was stuffed to the rim with his cock before he began thrusting, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. The poor boy whined and whimpered loudly, biting on his lower lip in hopes to quiet down. It proved helpless, and he moved a bawled hand to his mouth instead.

"Yess.." Darnell groans, holding onto his thighs and speeding up his pace. "You're gonna cum when I cum." He decides, slowing down slightly to move a hand and roughly grab his cock. He held it with enough force to not let any cum out, which had Pico sobbing out loudly. "You even let a drop out and I won't fucking hesitate." Pico mutters out something, but with the rough thrusts and whimpers the boy was letting out, it was hard to understand his babbling. He moves his hips to aim into his prostate, jackhammering into Pico and a force that he _knew_ would bruise his ass.

Pico liked having reminders, though. And it was as far as he was willing to go (there was no way he'd actually hurt him, he couldn't). 

His edge neared once Pico tightened around his length, which told him that the other was just as close as he was. Darnell let go of his cock by that point, instead opting to stroke him and thumb his head teasingly. He watched with a smirk as Pico unfolded under him, taking in each expression and gasp the boy gave out - until his eventual end, which had a breathy gasp leaving him and his back arched. 

Cum spread across his tummy and Darnell's hand, making a slight mess. And it wasn't like he could be mad, as he rested deep inside him and filled him with his own seed.

The heavy and harsh air began to shrink, along with Pico's trembling legs and heavy breaths. Darnell hesitates, but pulls out, watching as his cum seeped from the boy's stretched hole. Pico kept silent, catching his breath and staring at the ceiling blankly. He understood, and instead moved to scoop Pico into his arms; shifting to lay on his back and have Pico lay against his chest. The ginger was moved like a doll, utterly willing and lifeless. It wasn't until he pressed his face against his bare skin that Darnell felt relief flood him. 

"..I need to get help." He murmurs, words somewhat muffled. Darnell thinks a second, but eventually hums in agreement. "Yeah.. You should.."


	7. Biting Kink (picoxbf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pico is a transmale in this one! The usage of female anatomy names are used, so if that bothers you when referring to a transdudeo then be sure to skip!

Pico watched as Boyfriend observed his frame, which only made him scoff and look away. "I dunno why you're making it such a big deal." He mutters, crossing his legs lightly. "Just get on with it." The blue haired boy nodded understandingly, but ultimately ignored him. Instead, moving close to sit between his legs and allow his hands to rub across his sides. "I'm making this a big deal because its always special when you let me see you like this." Pico supposed he had a point..

No, it wasn't the trans thing. It was his scarring; he could careless about being a tranny (he could use that word, okay!) and honestly lived his day like it was normal. It was the knife wounds and and gun shots that littered his frame that made him feel bad. The scarring across his arms and shoulders from countless fights and reckless days, it was hard to ignore the light - nearly white, scars on his already pale body. The scars on his chest certainly didn't help, while not as bothersome as the others, it still reminded him of his.. To say, dangerous life-choices. And past, really.

"Yeah, yeah." He waves him off, shifting in his spot to lay on his back and drag Boyfriend with him. "I appreciate you, but I'm horny. I don't wanna take care of my problem alone; I have two legs, capable of walking away!" He huffs, which only made Boyfriend roll his eyes and lean in for a kiss.

"You're cruel." He said upon pulling apart, only to be tugged right back in. "Yup. Evil, even." Pico hums in response, smirking.

Boyfriend pulled away to let his hands slide across his chest and move to his legs; grazing the boy's thighs before dipping in further and in between them. Pico could only look away, embarrassed as the other studied him and watched in eagerness. "What, never see a pussy before?" He huffs, causing Boyfriend to tense. "Wha." He manages out, only to be stopped as the ginger laughed. "Its fine. I get it, I don't have a dick so its.. Reasonable to kinda be stuck. Here." He shifts to sit back up, moving onto his knees and spreading his legs once more. He stood above Boyfriend, straddling his lap as he moved a calloused hand to his crotch. "I jus' don't wanna.. Do something wrong." Boyfriend murmurs sheepishly, to which Pico sighed and stared him down. "You'll be fine. Look, just do it like any other dude you've fucked. Except, you know. Its kinda slimier." Boyfriend snorted and tried to hide a grin. "Don't describe it that way! You make it weird."

"I mean, a dick is just a stick of meat; I've got a weird slime hole. Do you want the truth, idiot? Now, get on with it." He edged him closer to Boyfriend's face and spread his legs. Boyfriend was confused as he scooted closer, only to catch the drift as Pico tapped his hand on his leg impatiently. "..If you wanna bottom that's fine. I can get a strap on or something, Nene left hers here." He shrugs, and Boyfriend pondered his choic- Wait, what?

"What? Why the.." He trails off, shushed by Pico. "Doesn't matter, do you wanna switch?" Boyfriend shook his head no, his hands slipping up to tug Pico lower. "No, just.. Tell me if something I do is wrong, okay?" Pico looked at him with an amused face, nodding. "Geez, you really are a virgin."

"I've eaten someone out before!" He practically yells, puffing his cheeks out. "Jus'.. You know. Once." He didn't keep on his bickering, and instead pushed his face closer into Pico's thighs, giving an experimental lap at the other's lower-lips. Pico noticeably flinches at this, but doesn't tell him to stop.. To which he slides his tongue in further, feeling the other above him shifting and leaning back lightly so he could get better access to his entrance. He was soaking, and it only encouraged Boyfriend to go further. He lapped his tongue across his sensitive lips before pressing it into him completely, letting his tongue fork lightly inside him and graze his inner wall's curiously. Surely he couldn't get that deep in, but the constant movement seemed to be more then enough for Pico.

"Mn..Ju - Just.." Pico tries to speak, but stops as Boyfriend curiously pulled away - letting his tongue slide up across his pussy and lightly graze his clit. The bud was enlarged by his arousal, sticking out more noticeably as he lapped and sucked on it. "Shh..Shit." Pico whimpers, panting shakily. "Keep suckin', boy.." He murmurs. Boyfriend did as told, his licking becoming somewhat stronger and more direct. He felt Pico tremble above him and quickly pull off. "Huh?" He manages out, face flushed red. Pico could only stare, face just as red. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks worriedly, to which Pico quickly shoot his head no and began to shift onto his stomach. "No, I'm.. I - I was gonna cum if you kept doing that." He murmurs, perking his ass up lightly. "I wan' you in me before I do.. Come on, fuck me, please? I'm so close.." Seeing the other on the utter verge of cumming and whining and begging for him like that was doing wonders. "Do you have a condom? I don't want a baby." Boyfriend blurts out, to which Pico cackled loudly.

"No, just get in. I had that thing gotten rid of, don't worry." That was possible? "No baby maker?" He questions childishly. "Nope. I had someone ravenously tear it out of me, I was pissing blood for like; 6 weeks." That was.. Okay. "Sound's fun." He shifts up and moves a hand to stroke at his cock lightly, stopping to run a couple fingers against his pussy and separate his lips. "Ye - Yeah.. Very." Pico says quietly, softly pressing down against his fingers as the thrusted lightly into him and lightly prepped him. Boyfriend noticed that he didn't need to do it much, as the other was utterly soaking wet. He used Pico's own arousal to lube up his cock, and wasted no time to slam into him.

"G - Ghhk!" Pico gasps, hands grabbing onto the sheets of the bed tightly. "Are you -" Boyfriend began to speak, only to be interrupted with Pico's harsh hiss. "Fuck me!" Demanding, aren't we.

  
Boyfriend moves his hands onto his hips and grabs harshly, shifting lightly as he thrusted into him and got a steady pace. The slickness was more pleasing then he'd thought, making it thrust easy and letting him go as deep as he wanted to inside the ginger boy. Excited, he leaned forwards over him slightly and slid his hands up to his sides. His thrusting began to speed up as they did roughen, his balls hitting the outer-lips of Pico's plump pussy. The sound of skin on skin filled the room by it, the slickness doing no help on quieting down their loud sex. Feeling Pico tighten around him, he groans and finds himself subconsciously leaning forwards to part of his neck. He licks a stripe up and grins as he felt Pico shudder. He sucks lightly on the spot, attempting to form a hickey for Pico to remember.

He finds himself.. Failing, and flinches as he felt Pico gasp. "A - Are you biting me?" He pants, and Boyfriend pulls away meekly. "..Uhm, sorry." He stutters, but Pico lets out a low chuckle and hums eagerly. "Keep doing it.. Bite. Hard."

Well, apparently he discovered a new kink he was into.

The idea of littering Pico with his bite marks made his cock throb, wanting him to be littered in markings that showed that he belonged to _him._

Boyfriend does as told, leaning back in and wasting no time to press his teeth against the pale skin. He listens to Pico gasp and moan, the mixture of his rough thrusts and intense bite driving him to the edge. He notes his quickening breath, and presses a new bite into his shoulder; watching as he moved to a new area as the deep bites blossomed red as the skin was nearly broke. It wouldn't bleed, but would surely bruise. "Yesss.." Pico whines, eyes shutting tightly as he pressed his face into the bed to muffle his loud moans. " I'm.." Boyfriend bit into a new patch on his shoulder and felt the boy tremble under him, gasping highly and tense. His pussy spasmed around his cock, the slickness increasing as he came. Boyfriend was to cum soon after, listening to the wet slaps as he continued to thrust and overstimulate Pico.

"H - Hn.. Pl - Please. I'm.." The ginger tried to sputter out words, but could only manage shaky whimpers and sobs of pleasure. Not wanting to overwhelm him, he sped up to reach his edge faster and slammed deep into him; grunting as his cum began to fill Pico, finally.

The two remained in silence for a moment, until he pulled out and watched his cum lightly dribble out in a mixture of Pico's own juices. Speaking of the boy, he lightly flipped over and rested a hand on his chest, moving to his shoulder and pressing against the deep bites. "You.. You need to bite me more." He confesses, causing Boyfriend to snicker. "Well, since you like it. I guess I'll _have too._ " He sighs dramatically, moving to lay aside Pico and hug him lightly. "Yeah. You do." Pico confirms, moving into his touch and shutting his eyes contently.

"And harder next time, too."


	8. Werewolf (picoxbf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!Keith, contains some knotting stuff so warning!

Living with your boyfriend was normal, just like living with any other person. The only difference being that while his boyfriend was surely an asshole, he also was a fucking _werewolf._ At first Pico thought he was playing some prank, or being extremely fucking weird and edgy. But, nope; Boyfriend was a werewolf. Not some giant terrifying but badass beast, or some.. Tiny dog, or something. He was actually fairly normal looking. For a wolf, of course. His fur was a light grey, blue looking if the moon shined on him. His darks were surprisingly dark, pitch black and lacking any brightness that his pelt held. He had monster-like fangs and claws, of course, but Pico knew the softy was in there.

He basically lived with a wolf on some occasions, except said wolf had fairly humanlike features. And instead of being feral (thank God), he had an anthropomorphic frame that was dusted in his thick fur.

Boyfriend was a pain to deal with, mostly with being overly excited and the lack of being able to talk. Only able to let out small woofs and other stranger beep-ish sounding noises.

But he didn't try to kill him, not yet at least. So that was a good thing! 

The only thing at hand was he never actually fucked him like that. He saw the dude's dick, and it was far bigger then his human (but he was just huge in general, really) so he typically kept his eyes away from the sight. And even then, Boyfriend never intentionally showed it off, the poor dude would get a boner in his sleep - so Pico obviously _had_ to look and observe his boyfriend's other state.

The day had already been starting off weird, Boyfriend being slightly more grumpy and clingy then usual; not that he could judge, but it was still out of character. It wasn't till night fell and the deeply colored moon rose that the true attitude showed through. The dude looked scary when he was mad, and was nearly guarding him. Almost as if he were something he needed to protect with all his might. The slightest of shifts or moves had the werewolf growling, only to stop as Pico reassured him. Stuck beneath a huge werewolf that was ticked off at even a single breath had Pico thinking over his life, because there was no way he wasn't NOT gonna die. It wasn't until said werewolf began to whine highly and whimper, tailing wagging slightly and moving rapidly in annoyance.

Except no malice littered growls left him, instead he whined and snuggled into Pico harshly.

"Hey, hey." Pico mutters, moving to sit up properly but keep his arms around the large monster. "What's your damage?" He questions quietly, not mad and instead rather worried. He'd never admit it, though. Boyfriend sniffed him as they were situated, moving himself before pulling away and staring at Pico from above. His dark eyes roamed his face, moving down to his body as his tongue lightly stuck out of his tongue. "You need somethin'?" The ginger asks, leaning in slightly and pressing a hand against his fluffy neck. "Are you.." Hungry is what he would say, but his eyes drift down to be once again - though in a much more different circumstance then before, greeted with Boyfriend's cock. "..Uh." He murmurs, swallowing sheepishly before looking back up. "..Uhm." What was he even supposed to do? It wasn't like he understood what was even going on. All he was greeted with was his boyfriend panting and whining highly, looking at him with eyes that easily showed his pure hunger.

The wolf moves impatiently, a large paw pressing Pico down. He made sure to be carefully with his claws, softly grazing over his frame before ripping his pants with an intense rip. "W - Wha?!" The ginger exclaims, eyes widening as he continued to tear his pants and boxers to shreds. Seeing him rip through it like nothing was terrifying, but the werewolf eased down once he got access to Pico's bare body. At that, he moved back down and shoved his head goofily between his legs, licking lightly at his thighs in excitement. "Ar - Are you just horny?" Pico sputters, earning a low growl from the wolf before he continued to lap at his legs, moving lower to tease his balls with his large tongue. "You're acting like you've never fucked before.." He mutters, watching as the wolf lapped at his skin hungrily and moved upwards to his cock - slickening it with saliva as he teased around his head. His sharp and large teeth made it somewhat hard to function, but he managed to not prick Pico, surprisingly. 

The soft pants and whines that left Pico only encouraged him, tail slapping against the bed loudly as he sped up. He was merciless, pulling away in a matter of seconds to prop Pico up better and press his muzzle quickly to his ass. "He - Hey!" Pico exclaims, face flushing red as Boyfriend pressed his tongue against his entrance. "Can't even gimmie' a second to recover?" The answer was no. Boyfriend pressed against him further until his tongue was able to slide inside Pico, teasing at his rim before pressing in further - and _further._ Much further then a human tongue could.

"H - Hah.." He pants, eyes shutting lightly as he took in the strange sensation of Boyfriend fucking his ass with his tongue. The werewolf eventually used his paws to squeeze at his firm ass, spreading him further and only eating him out further. The coiling warmth of pure pleasure was starting to get overwhelming, to which Pico trembled lightly and pressed against his face. "I'm.. Don't stop." He mutters lowly, earning a low growl from under him. The werewolf completely ignored his request, instead pulling his tongue out and toying with his slickened entrance with a finger. His paw-pad lightly pressed against him, not daring to press in (because claws, duh) and instead teased and played with him. He knew he was trying Pico mad, and it show with how his tail wagged and the soft and quiet yips he'd let out.

Merciless as ever, still, he drops Pico with no warning. "Yoof!" Pico grunts, looking at him with a pout. "Hey, what the hell!" He sneers, but is shut up as he was roughly flipped onto his stomach and grabbed by the hips. Having no say, Boyfriend pressed closer and excitedly guided his own cock to his entrance. The lack of prep made it somewhat hard, but he eventually slipped in and began to press the rest of his cock in. Pico barely could handle half of him, once the entire thing stuffed him; he couldn't help but sputter loudly and grab onto the sheets desperately. "Wh - Whaa, hol' up." He starts, only to be shut up by a low howl. Boyfriend pulled back till he was completely out, only to slam back forwards and force his cock right back in. He did this a few times until he got a nice pace, fucking him deeply and recklessly. His cock was already lightly leaking of pre-cum inside him, which initially helped as it lubed him other further. He felt a large base as his cock slammed against him, attempting to press in but unable. But the more Boyfriend thrust, the more obvious it was that he was in fact trying to fit the mass in.

"Wo - Won't, ah! Fi..Fit." Pico whines into the bed, eyes shutting tightly as the wolf continued to try and fit in all the way. Irritated, he grabs Pico tighter and begins to speed up. As he sped up, the roughness only got worse, each rough slam causing Pico to highly sob out in pleasure as he utterly destroyed him. With a final, deep thrust, he felt the other's mass slide inside him. It was far thicker then his cock, and stretched his poor hole to the max. The werewolf seemed content by this, panting softly as he merely could hump lightly against him as he was.. Stuck?

Did he just get fucking knotted? 

Each hump had the knot attempting to pull out, but failed drastically. It caused his rim to spread lightly as Boyfriend pulled, the burning sensation causing Pico to go over the edge and nearly scream out in pleasure. He came against the bed, trembling lightly as he rode out his high. Boyfriend was not soon after, claws digging into his flesh as he pressed deep against him. He felt his cum fill him fast, as he came far more then a human could ever. He kept at it, twitching slightly as he emptied himself inside of Pico. As the panting ceased, the wolf could only huff and carefully shift; he stayed pressed against Pico, but laid on his side to hug the other to his chest. "Ar.. Are you still in me?" He mutters, to which Boyfriend nods sleepily. Giving a slight tug, he winces as the knot didn't budge. "..Uh. It'll come out, right?"

The wolf howled quietly and shut his eyes, licking his neck slightly in a way to tell him to 'shut up and sleep'.

Given no other choice, the ginger lays back properly and presses against his monster lover, attempting to ignore the utterly stuffed feeling of his cock in him. And even worse.. This was BOUND to happen _more._ He supposed he would have to get used to being stuck like this more then he thought. 


	9. Strap On (picoxnene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking a bit! ive been busy. im actually making a mod, so if you wanna check it out go ahead! https://gamebanana.com/wips/53554

He wasn't sure how he agreed to this, but seeing the pure excitement that Nene held upon doing so - it wasn't like he could just NOT say yes. So it lead to where he was currently, on his back as he felt the small girl prod and tease at his pale skin.

"Don't be so shy!" Nene exclaims, leaning forwards and pressing a gentle kiss against his nose. "I'm not gonna be rough. I'll be soft, swear!" Coming from a girl who was just as insane as he was, he didn't believe it for a second. "Yeah, yeah." Pico mutters, looking away and crossing his arms across his chest meekly. "Just get it over with.." Nene seemed satisficed with that answer, and nodded as she moved back to her previous position. 

Attached and strapped on her was a baby pink dildo, the straps being pitch black and standing out against her own stature. Despite it not being real, she stroked it softly, smirking as she stared Pico down. "This is gonna' be fun." Pico wasn't going to survive this, and he knew it. 

She wasn't completely cruel, as she spread his legs and graciously poured lube against his entrance. It was far too much, and utterly freezing; making Pico mutter a few bitter insults at the girl as she happily prodded at him. She managed to scissor him well enough, but as she got curious, more fingers slipped in. She had three thrusting in and out of him roughly, a fourth begging to slide in alongside the rest. He wasn't used to being so stretched out, causing each thrust by the four digits to make him shakily gasp and whine. Pico managed to muffle out his noises well enough, so it didn't bother him completely. It was until she pulled her fingers away and eyed at him eagerly, observing almost every inch of him. "Gee, you're really stretched out. Wan' call it a day and lemme' see how much I can fit in?" She grins like a cat, wiggling her slickened fingers at him before he pouted. "Wha? No, no! Just.." He tried to find the right words, something that wouldn't make him look completely desperate. She seemed to catch on, grinning as she only hummed lowly and gave an understanding nod. "Oh, I see. Okay. Well, if we're doing that instead." She slicked her strap on with the remaining lube on her hand and looked down at him.

"Beg." No fucking way.

Pico groaned and moved his hands to his face, fighting the urge to pull at his hair. "I'm not begging."  
  


The girl dramatically sighed and looked away, hands pressing to her narrow hips. "Well, guess I'm not fucking you." He wasn't sure what was worse, giving in to Nene or having to sleep off a boner. He thought far more then he should've and found himself arching his hips just barely, refusing to meet her eyes. "...Jus' fuck me." He mutters, causing her to lean closer and smirk. "What? Speak louder." It wasn't like he was being forced, he was completely submitting to her by this point, but dared not to say it out loud. that would give her far more of a power-fantasy then she needed.

"Please fuck me, Nene." He covers his face with his arms, feeling himself heating up against his skin. "Mm.." She ponders, leaning back between his thighs and trailing her hand across him. "One more time? For old time sakes?"

"Please.. I - I need you to fuck me. I need it." That seemed to cut the cake, as she forced his legs farther apart and began to press the head of her fake cock to his entrance. "That's more I like it. Okay, I'm going all in!" Pico had no time to process what she meant before he felt her slide in completely, filling him completely to the rim and making him sputter and tense up. "H - Hha!" Pico manages out, arms moving to the sides and grabbing onto the sheets _tightly._ "I'm no soft girl." Nene informs him, grinning as she slowly began to slide out. "So be ready for a hard beating!"

After that, she began fucking him mindlessly. Nonstop, almost machine like. She made sure to go in hard, slamming repeatedly against his prostate and brutally running against his inner walls. His head felt like it was spinning, and he couldn't hold back the loud sobs and whines of pleasure from leaving him. His mouth remained agape lightly, panting shakily as he felt each thrust shake his insides. "So cute." She coos, shifting into a position that hit all the right spots at once; making him tremble lightly and loll his tongue out in ecstasy. "Almost as cute as me." She gave a final deep thrust and watched as Pico came undone below her. His thighs tensed and he let out a silent scream, eyes rolling back into his head as he felt his cock throbbing desperately in the air. Thankfully, he came from the rough fucking, coating his belly in his cum lightly as he slowly came down from his high. Nene stayed inside him till he was finished, slowly pulling out and giggling. "We so gotta do this more." He felt her fingers dance around his gaping entrance, sliding in curiously and making him whine.

"N - Not now.." He groans, but continues to feel her press her fingers into him, pumping them in and out in no time. Pico felt his cock hardening again, the sensation of his prostate being rubbed at again after such an intense orgasm being utterly over-stimulating.

Nene seemed to like how he sputtered and writhed, using her free hand to stroke him. "Better get used to this! I'm gonna make you cum like, 50 times. Then you're eating me out, not taking a no as answer." She giggles, crossing her legs lightly as her slickened pussy pressed against the cloth tightly.

He felt himself in a haze, pre-cum lightly dripping from his head as he panted. This was going to be a _long_ ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT  
>  Forgot to have Pico wear a dress in this one! Sorry dear requester! Ill be sure to do another kinda thing like this with some mroe nene and dress wearing!!


	10. Mommy and Daddy (picoxgfxbf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy+Daddy kink! Just the names, not actual age-regression. This is moreso kinda subspace stuff? it just makes sense with pico for some reason

Sometimes you just needed to be coddled, and with an amazing boyfriend and girlfriend; it was easy to get. But sometimes you needed more then that. To be controlled in such a vulnerable setting, it would be something Pico would never let anyone else do. But as time went on, he trusted his two lover's intensely, and found himself growing more and more submissive for them. It was an act of comfort as the typical paranoia and fear he felt to a day to day basis left him around the two - leaving him with nothing but warmth and a feeling of content.

The control was in small ways, guiding him during sex and telling him to fuck Girlfriend. To fuck her harder, to be a good boy. Simple things, but at the mention of going further, he couldn't help but indulge. 

Girlfriend was to his right, looking down at him lovingly as her painted red lips smiled at him. Boyfriend had been slickening his cock with lube, far more then ready. It wasn't till the blue haired boy slid between his legs that the familiar warmth settled in, making him feel so small - but it was a good feeling.

"Such a good boy." Girlfriend coos out, running a hand through his curly mass of hair. "All spread out for Daddy. You wanna go slow?" She asks gently, tilting her head as she looked at him. Pico was lost, but mindlessly nodded regardless. Boyfriend took the answer and gratefully picked up his legs, letting them slide to his sides as he aimed himself to his entrance. Gently moaning as he slid in, Girlfriend was quick to look back at him and stroke his hair once more, only to pull away and lightly tease his cock. "So good. Are you a good boy for Mommy?" She asks gently, no toxicity in her voice whatsoever. "Yes." Pico breaths out, finding his hands grasping onto the sheets meekly. "M - M' good. Please." He bucks his hips a bit into her hand, making her giggle. "Mm.. Fine. Only because you're so cute." The praising at first had Pico uncomfortable, as he wasn't used to so much praise. But he found as time went on, that he loved it more then anything. He just wouldn't ever say it out loud, surely.

As her hand began to stroke his cock, Boyfriend gained a gentle pace against Pico. Slamming into him carefully but still rough enough to have the boy gasping every now and then. "Ha.." The ginger murmurs, eyes shutting as he whimpered. "More, please." Boyfriend looked down at the boy and smirked. "Please?" He repeats, and Pico doesn't miss a beat to answer him. "Daddy." He sputters out, cheeks that were already coated in warmth deepening. "H - Harder, Daddy. More." Boyfriend gave an approving nod and sped up, maneuvering to aim directly against his prostate. Girlfriend took the hint and slowed her pace, teasing at the head of his cock to not have him cum too soon.

The sensations were powerful, and it was no shocker as he delved further into the mindset. He wasn't completely there, but knew well enough that the filling sensation of Boyfriend's cock inside him was more then welcoming. Along with Girlfriend's gentle, loving strokes and teasing. 

"Mommy," Pico pants, leaning his head to the side softly. Girlfriend looked down to him and shifted to be closer, laying along side him as she pressed a hand to his face. She moved his face to look at her properly, and smiled as his green eyes met her much darker ones. "Yes, baby?" Pico merely leaned into her hand and huffed gently. Girlfriend fawns over the gentle action and leans in closer, pressing her lips to his cheek and slowly trailing down his neck. She lapped and sucked at the pale skin, biting down enough to leave a mark but not draw blood. It seemed the particular action had Pico trembling, cock throbbing painfully in the air as he neared his end.

"Daddy." He pants, tightening around Boyfriend's cock, which only increased the pleasure. "P - Please. Daddy, fuck me." He mewls highly as Boyfriend began to be rougher, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. His breathing was shaky, and his body trembling - the mere feeling of Girlfriend's breath against his collarbone having him shudder. "Come on. Be a good boy, cum. Cum for Mommy." She snuck a hand down to give his cock rough jerks, moving back to watch as Pico unfolded right before her eyes. After a particularly hard thrust, Pico tensed up - panting highly as he came. Girlfriend's hand was coated in the boy's jizz, but she still remained and gave slow strokes until he eased down. Boyfriend was not far behind, groaning as he pressed up against Pico heavily and emptied himself inside of him. Now closer to his face, he took the moment to steal a kiss from Pico. The boy reacted slowly, but soon slid into movement; pressing into it deeply and moaning into him.

Pulling away, Boyfriend watched his cum lightly dribble from Pico's hole - almost proudly. Girlfriend now took her turn, and tugged Pico into a kiss as well. She used her hand to tug at his hair lightly, having wiped the cum on the sheets (ew, gotta wash that later). 

"Was that okay?" She asks upon pulling away, a light dribble of saliva connected to their lips. It made her blush, but she found herself smiling regardless. "I hope it wasn't too.. Weird. Or something." She rambled, as it was mostly her idea. Pico shook his head no and shifted onto his side, pressing against her plush frame and hugging her. "Mm.. Nope. S' good." He murmurs, voice lightly muffled. Boyfriend snickers and joins the two, sliding into the bed and hugging Pico from behind. "I needed that. It felt.." It felt good. Really good. It cleared his head, and even if it was for a little, the heaviness in his chest and head felt light. "It felt great." Boyfriend responds for him, kissing his head. "You did great. We'll have to do that more. Like, way more." Girlfriend giggles, but nods in agreement. "I'd like more control next time, though. I have a few more ideas I'd like to try.." She trails off, feeling the nervousness edge away as Pico nodded in agreement.

"Sure. Jus' don't get used to me being this chill. I'm gonna be on your asses later."

She sighed, and smiled. She knew he was right, but there was nothing that wouldn't have Boyfriend and Girlfriend loving him.


	11. INVECTION (OOC)

Not a chapter, but just wanted to say thanks! This is super fun, and im happy to see how open you fellas are! More is to come, just gotta finish a few things on this gay mod of mine!


	12. Powerbottom (picoxdarnell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powerbottom pico request! I can see him as a powerbottom completely, he’s just enough of a dick too! It works perfectly

It was only a few drinks that Darnell and Pico had, but apparently said drinks were far stronger then they thought. They opted to hoard the goods at Pico’s apartment rather then going out to a bar, which left them able to be as loud and obnoxious as they wanted. Darnell had stopped drinking awhile ago, and was more then aware of the light buzz he and Pico had. But he couldn’t help but notice the increasing touches and grasps the ginger would give.

”Someone’s touchy.” Darnell murmurs sarcastically, only to be caught off guard and pushed against the couch they sat at.

The pale boy looked at him with an expression he wasn’t too familiar with — in fact, he only had that face when he saw a chick with huge tits..

”That’s one way to put it.” Pico wasted no time to move in his own spot, beginning to straddle Darnell.   
  


There was no way he was drunk enough to be doing anything stupid, and maybe that was a bad thing. It meant this was ongoing; ongoing _feelings._ The idea had Darnell warming up, which was far more noticeable then he’d wish.

”Look.” Pico started, moving tough hands to his broad shoulders and pressing back lightly.

”We can pretend I’m drunk if you want to not.. You know. Take this seriously.” Firstly; Darnell may be a murder, but he was more then thankful for Pico’s consent. And lastly.. It wasn’t everything you got to fuck your best friend. Your best friend who you totally had the hots far.. Geez, what a mess, he thinks meekly.

”Uhm. No.” Pico’s eyes light up at his response, easily showing that he’d chosen the right answer.

”Cool.” It was a matter of moments till Darnell was shoved into his back — after being pulled to the ground, of course. Pico tugged at his pants and got rid of the pesky clothes, removing his own (rather hesitantly) soon after.   
  


Darnell could see how hard he was already, which only increased the pure shock and embarrassment he felt. He was a stocky dude, why was he so small feeling _now_ of all times?

It seemed to not be much of a problem for Pico, as he moved to him once again and sat on top of him. His ass rubbed against his boner teasingly, making Darnell groan quietly. “No prep.” He murmurs plainly, giving his own cock a few strokes before quickly leaning down and stealing a kiss from him.

His lips were soft, but at the same time so rough.. The slickness of their saliva should’ve been gross, but it was only making things heat up further. And.. Wait, no prep?

He tugs away to catch his breath, along with shooting Pico a knowing look.

”Fuckin’ masochistic.”

Pico gave no reply, and instead moved down to tug at his boxers roughly. Darnell watched as he worked fast, almost impatiently. His cock, once free, throbbed lightly at the exposed air. 

The sight (of Pico) alone was enough to get him going, but the initial idea that he was already prepared and planned this all? It had him just as impatient. Or he was actually a masochistic. Either way, he was more then happy to let the ginger-brat jump on his cock.

”Never took you for a bottom.” Darnell teases, hands moving to roam up his hips as Pico returned to his previous position. His cock was lined up with his entrance, pressing against him lightly — I took all his power to not thrust upwards.

”Fuck off. He grumbles, slowly beginning to press down until the head of his cock slid in. Pico instantly tensed up, but continues to slide down.   
  


He took Darnell’s massive size to the brim and stopped as his ass gently pressed against his base. His face was flushed, and Darnell could easily see pre-cum dripping from his cock.

”Fucking huge.” He groans, raising his hips lightly before slamming down. Each bounce Pico gave had him trembling, moaning loudly as he sped up. The noticeable confidence he got as he got used to his mass was surely there, as he pressed him down further and roughly grabbed onto him.

Despite their size differences, Darnell felt completely out of control as Pico took the lead. Shakily riding his cock and sliding completely out before ramming it back in.

”Cum in me, bastard.” He sneers, hands moving to rub up his chest — teasingly brushing against his nipples. “Do it, now.” His tone was rough, but utterly littered with arousal.   
  


He didn’t need to be told twice, bucking his hips up lightly to meet with Pico’s own bounced — which seemed to be a good idea as his moans hitched up.

The ginger’s hands looked for something to grab onto, spasming lightly as the familiar warmth coiled in his stomach. He opted to stroke at his own cock, panting shakily as cum leaked from his cock and messily coated his hand. “Shit, SHIT..” He whimpers, not stopping his his movements; which consisted of him riding his cock roughly, and shakily stroking himself.

”Inside,” he exclaims highly. “Cu - Cum inside.” He was hesitant, but obliged regardless, moving his hands to tug at his hips roughly. His nails dug into his skin, pulling him down on his cock and filling him deeper. Pico twitches lightly at the overstimulation, tongue lolled out as he came a second time.

Two times in a row; Darnell was perhaps too proud of that. He wondered how many more times he could get the boy sputtering, but trailed from the fantasy once he felt his edge reach.

He waited till he was nestled deeply inside of him, cumming into him and groaning quietly.

”Shit.” Darnell pants, his grip loosening on Pico. “Fuck, Pico.” A smirk replaced his shocked one, looking into the other’s much more vacant one. 

“Dont get used to this.” He murmurs plainly, shakily moving and letting his cock slide from his ass. He felt empty without it, but distracted the feeling by hugging Darnell tightly. “Fuck you.” He growls into his skin, feeling the other wrap an arm around him. 

“I liked it better when you were all cute and quiet.”

”Die.”

”Eh, we’ll see.”


	13. Monster (plus more) (picoxcassandra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Cassandra! Saw some folk wanted it, so here! This will also have some stomach-bulging and light cum inflation! (And size difference if you consider Cassandra’s monster size and whatnot)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also? This takes place who knows where. Not during Pico’s School time when she first appears because he’s like 10, so no thanks. Pretend she’s a reoccurring enemy, instead! And not dead.

To say Pico despised Cassandra was an understatement. He hates the bitch, yet they always seemed to run into one another. Nene was the only in their group that managed to stand her, and even then she had her limits pushed.

But the cherry on top? The burgundy haired girl wasn’t even human. Or a girl, for that matter (he still saw her as one though, and she didn’t seemed bothered either way).

The first time he saw her true form was by accident. Both were in their own respectful gangs, and both equally fucked and awful people. He was out to meet with someone when he walked on her killing someone. And that shouldn’t of been an issue, as much as the sight of murder made him uneasy; instead, he was greeted with a huge beastly.. Thing.

Her form was dark, and had bulging eyes that only intimidated him further. She was giant — maybe 9 feet tall minimum. If it wasn’t for the alleyway, everyone would’ve seen the grizzly beast.   
  


Pico, in the situation, had two options. Run, or kill the monster. Or a third, run AND tell Nene and Darnell what the fuck was happening. He opted for two, then would slide into option three after. But as the boy readied to shoot her, he was greeted by Cassandra’s large claw like hands grabbing onto him, squeezing him with a strength that made him chock.

She kind of reminded him of a spider..

Either way, he was screwed. As Cassandra easily had multiples choices, far more then he. She could eat him, kill him, torture him.. Hell, she could even go back to her human body and bring him with her. Have her other members torture him, even. He was expecting the worse, in short terms.

He expected to be dead by the end of it all, and most definitely not completely naked and exposed to the beast.

She had taken him somewhere, he wasn’t sure where exactly as she knocked him out (smart move). All he knew was it was freezing, and his clothes were gone. 

Coming to his senses more properly, he hazily looks around in hopes to get an idea of where he even was — but once he stirred, it caught her attention, making the large creature crawl back to him.. Looking up at her, he grimaced and looked back down in hopes to find hid trusted uzi. He felt panic clawing up his throat once it was no where to be seen.

”Am I naked for a reason?” He sneers, meekly pulling back and sitting up. Yeah, he was only exposing himself further, but it was the least of his worries right now. “If you were gonna kill me, I’d like to be... Not naked? This is fucked.”

The monster seems amused, a quiet snickering noise leaving her as she inches further. 

“Not going to kill you.” Her voice was warped, but still had that familiar tinge that showed it was indeed Cassandra. “In fact, if you listen, it might go down more properly.” As she spoke, her hands reached out — her entire body sharp and edged looking. “But I’m not against a fight.”

No way he was going to have it ‘easy’. Did she think he was an idiot?

  
Pico scoffs and backs away further, looking around for anything to use as defense. He saw a crowbar not too far, and took his chance. Darting towards it, he desperately reaches out but is pulled back by Cassandra. Her claws dug into his legs, moving up his body till body her hands wrapped around his torso. Her height matched her width and overall size — hands sharp and large, eyes staring down at him with a dim glow. 

He gets no chance to speak, interrupted mid-thought as the monster shifted him backwards a little. She opted to pin him down, using her free hand to ease his legs up.

”What the fuck.” He manages out, trying his best to pull away. This was probably near the top of weirdest situations he’d been in.

He felt a slick tendril slide between his ass, causing him to yip. Her tongue didn’t waste a moment to press inside of him, stretching him lightly as she pressed deeper and deeper. How long was her fucking tongue?

Pico does his best, he really does. But eventually gave in. The overwhelming feeling of her tongue sliding across his insides, pressing down into his prostate and so much as her clawed hand lightly brushing against his cock. Speaking of which, he was rock hard, and it wasn’t like he was prude. If someone asked to see his cock, he’d probably show. Why? Because he had no control of his life.

Except it was different now — it was different because he was getting off to a freaky monster eating him out.

It seemed his noises were noticed, as she looked up to glance at him with a shit eating grin. She slowly slid her tongue out of him and raises up. Pico definitely had the chance to run, but he found himself staying out on the ground.

”This is fucked..” He mumbles, watching as she delicately picked him back up. 

She gave a mere nod, a low rumbling leaving her, which he could only assume as laughter. Pico didn’t understand why she was laughing, and only got more irritated. But once his light eyes looked around for any clue, he was soon met face to face with.. Well, her cock. It was kinds.. Tentacly looking. He had came out of a slit on her frame, and was just as dark as the rest of her.

Slick and dripping lightly of some substance, he watched as she maneuvered him over her cock and instantly caught on.

”Hey, no. No! You can eat me out, but you’re not —“

She forcibly pushed him down into her, a soft noise leaving her as her cock was swallowed by his ass.   
  
She was slick, so it made it easier to press in, along with stretch him out in general. The tip was barely in, and he agonizingly waited for her to plunge him down further. And that’s exactly what she did.

Inch after inch pressed inside of him, spreading him far more then he thought was possible. Feeling his ass meet her base, he lets out a trembling breath of relief and looks down.

His cock was leaking of pre-cum, hard against his belly. Pico almost hadn’t noticed, and had to double check and observe his frame with wide eyes. His belly bulged out lightly, shifting just barely as she did.

”H - Holy SHIT.” He breaths out, staring at the bulge almost in interest. This wasn’t hot, this was not hot at all.

Cassandra wasted no time to drag him up, watching him groan and pant as her cock slid out, only to slam back in. Each slam made his stomach bulge, going flat as she left, only to expand right back. Pico couldn’t keep up, mind fuzzy as he was surrounded by the warmth and utter pleasure of her ramming into him.

It wasn’t like he could to do much, might as well enjoy himself, right?

A particularly loud moan left the ginger’s mouth, causing her eyes to loll up and meet his. She grinned, and paused her thrusting.

”If you like this..” She pulled out, slamming right back in and causing him to sob out in pleasure. “Then you have another thing waiting.” He tried to process what she meant, eyes staring up at her; cloudy and watering as he gave in to the overwhelming pleasure.

She was already fast, but it seemed she sped up even more. Her claws digging into his skin as she pressed her massive cock in and out of him, feeling as if she were practically rearranging his insides.

He’d came already, but found himself gasping and trembling as he came a second time. His bulging belly was coated in his cum, and he was sure his ass was just of a mess as his stomach was. Pico readied himself for more merciless fucking, but was caught off guard as she slowed down — in fact, she gave a particularly deep thrust and groaned lowly.   
  


She stayed pressed against him, her forked tongue sticking out lightly as she reached her own orgasm.

He hadn’t realized at first, but caught on as strange sensation filled him. Filled his ass, that was. She was cumming, but why wasn’t she stopping. In fact, it felt like it was going on for minutes on end.

”Wh - What, why are you.. What.” Words were jumbled, and he couldn’t manage out a coherent sentence.

She understood this, and only leaned down to meet his eyes. “You look good like this.” Was all the bitch said, and all the previous annoyance came flooding back.   
  


He shifted to try and pull away but was stopped as a sharp spark of pressure jolted his frame.

He expected to be missing a leg or something, but instead greeted with his bulging belly. It wasn’t like before though, just barely inching out further as her cum stuffed him to the rim. “H - Haa..” He breaths out shakily, feeling his cock twitch at the sight. “Wh - Why are you cumming so much. Stop.” He manages out, far more embarrassed then he was horny.

Cassandra ignited him, waiting a bit longer before she fully emptied inside him. She tug her cock out, watching as some of her cum dropped from his stretched hole. She knew it would make mess, but with how much she put in him and how deeply too — the poor boy’s gaping entrance wouldn’t let much out, surely.

Just as planned.   
  


Pico shakily pressed his hands to his bloated belly, whining as he pushed to hard. “Holy..” He pants, face flushed in warmth. He looked fucking pregnant, not to an insane extent, but it was absolutely noticeable.

Cassandra snickered, pulling back and watching the shocked boy.

”Clean yourself.” She sneers, moving to her full height and looking down at him. “ I’ve contacted your two other dumbasses. I’m sure you wouldn’t want them to see you like this.”

”You bitch..” He growls, looking at her, still attempting to catch his breath. “I’m going to tell them —“

She turns back to him, staring curiously. “What? Tell them what? That I fucked you? Don't you know, I don’t have a dick, weirdo.” She spoke jokily, sticking her tongue out as she edged to a nearby exit. Which in reality, was a banged up hole in the abandoned building they were in. 

“They won’t believe you. Might as well say you got gangbanged like the slut you are.” She sighs dramatically, giving a small wave before she disappeared out of sight.

Looking forward blankly, he groans and stands up. To find his clothes, and his uzi. Cum dripped down his legs lightly, making him shift uncomfortably.

He had no clue what to say. It wasn’t like getting fucked by a giant monster and pumped with its fucking cum was a normal occurrence. Pico groans, and rubs his eyes.

..He‘ll just go with the gangbang excuse. 


	14. Happy Halloween! (picoxbfxgfxdarnellxnene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pico dressed as a maid+cat boy! Everyone seems to enjoy the look on him, maybe even TOO much.
> 
> I’m a sucker for cross dressing pico so this was super indulging. Enjoy!
> 
> (Girlfriend and Nene will be transwomen in this fic, so they got the peepee)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad! Wrote this in my phone from like. 6 am to 8? So I’m half asleep kinda! My eyes are dead but I hope this is good! I had a ton of fun with this prompt

Pico liked Halloween, he really did — it was all dark and gloomy. Spooky stuff was right up his alley. But he never actually cares to participate in parties, or anything for that matter. The last time he even went trick or treating was _ages_ ago. And even then, he’d stopped doing so after the incident. But surely it didn’t stop him from buying loads of candy and basically eating it all till he got sick. It was just the right thing to do, you know?

So having Nene force him to her apartment for the two to eventually leave to Bf and Gf’s party was incredibly.. Annoying.

It wasn’t anyone’s fault aside his own, interacting with people was exhausting.. But she swore it was only the four of them plus Darnell. So, 5. That at least let relief flood throughout him, letting his tension ease at least somewhat.

He didn’t have a costume, but Nene _apparently_ had a good idea. Pico indulged in her silly ideals and went along with it. No matter how bitter he was, he always held a soft spot for her.

She was dressing as a witch. Except she looked incredibly butch.. Like a lesbian witch almost. Which fit with Nene very well (she was bi like him, but she might even like ladies more then he did; which was intense since he ogled at anything with legs by this point).

The girl was fixing her dress, which was short and torn slightly for the more ‘ooky spooky’ look.

”When was the last time you even dressed up?” She called to him, fixing her stripped leggings before looking around. “Is my lipstick near you?” She asks curiously, until be greeted with said lipstick being thrown at her. “There it is.. Thank you! Anyways, answer my question, loser.”

Pico kept his spot on the couch, bouncing his leg before digging loudly.

“Like.. When I was 10? 11? It stopped at 13 is all I know.”

The girl scoffed and shook her head lightly, raising her hand-held mirror to view her makeup.

“Jeez, Pico. You really gotta step up your game!”

Once she fixed her lipstick properly and was satisfied, she set it aside and made her way to the red-head, twirling lightly and showing off her outfit.

”How do I look? Cute, huh? The original outfit was too stereotypical. So I made it look more bad-ass. Bad-ass _and_ sexy.” She grinned at her own explanation, which only had Pico smiling somewhat along her.

It was just too much of a Nene thing to do..

”You look good.” He stated plainly, to which she rolled her eyes.

”I’m serious! Look, leave me alone. I’m bad at.. Contact. Even if it’s only verbal.” He huffs, crossing his arms over hid chest as he sunk slightly in his spot on the couch. Nene looked back to him and grinned, moving closer before plopping aside him.

”Oh, I know. You can barely text, but it’s okay; you’re my socially awkward Pico,” she coos, moving a lacey-gloved hand to pinch his cheeks. As soon as she did so, he punched her, making her cackle. She punched him back, but twice as hard. He was definitely going to bruise.

”Come on, it’s about time I got you ready.” She hops back to her feet, tugging him up with her. 

“It’s not my fault you took forever.”

Nene grabs his hand and began to lead him to her bedroom, humming idly. “It takes work to be hot. Especially when you’re already hot, you don’t wanna over do it!”

Her room was, unsurprisingly, pink. It looked like a middle school girl’s room, which still matched her even years after the childish standpoint. She lead him to her bed? And pressed him down to sit, and jolted to her closet — digging through the contents.

”So.. What do you have exactly for me to wear?” He murmurs, hands clasping together lightly. “I don’t think you’d have anything that would fit me..”

Nene was a tiny 4’11, and he was 5’8.. He was certain any clothing she’d give him would rip.

The girl didn’t reply, instead digging further until she let out a happy noise. “Yeah, yeah. Believe it or not, I do. Just not on purpose — but I want it to go to use, soo.. Why not make my best friend Pico wear it!” She giggles, pulling away. She hid the bundle of clothing behind her back, stepping closer to him.

He merely blinks plainly, watching her. “..Uh. Yes?”

Nene used her free hand to point at him, “Undress.”

”Jeez, Nene. I thought we were only friends,” Pico snickered, leaning back further and staring up at the girl before him. “..And no. I won’t.”

Groaning, she narrows her eyes somewhat and stares him down. “Come on, don’t make this difficult! You promised me.” She pouts at him, which Pico barely reacted too.

”I’m a liar.”

”I know, but just this once? I swear it’ll be worth it.” She bounced in her heels lightly, continuing to stare him down before he huffed and looked away. 

Hesitant, Pico shrugged, bouncing his leg anxiously. “.. Okay. Just don’t make it weird.”

Nene exclaims triumphantly, sitting aside him and hiding the clothes behind her. “Good answer!” She hums, her hands moving to man-handle him and tug at his shirt. They had known each other for so long, so it wasn’t that weird to have her see him naked. For the most part, that was. He was just self conscious, as stupid as it was.

As big of an ego he had, the confidence he ‘had’ was incredibly low.

She opted to tug off his shirt first, her previous toughness being replaced with gentle tugs and happy hums. “I’m dressing you up like a lil’ doll.” She states, tossing his shirt before making him stand up and undoing his pants.

”Is there a reason for that?”

She nods, letting the other take his pants off himself and sat back down. “You won’t know how to put this on.” That had Pico even kore confused, frowning as he gave her a side-glance.

He didn’t push further, but did begin to get questions bubbling as she tugged out a pair of white stockings.

”Put these on.” She states, raising them to him. He finds himself mindlessly putting them on, brows furrowed. “..Uh. What next?” He murmurs, to which she stands up giddily. “Time for me to hop in! Here.”

She had the clothing on the floor so he could step into it, which only made it harder to tell what the fuck it was. All he knew was it was something he wouldn’t be able to remove easily, especially if it required ‘stepping in’ rather then tugging it over his head.

He grumbles but obliged, doing as told and waiting for Nene to continue. She began to raise the clothes, and as she did he realized what was happening.

”Am I wearing a fucking skirt?” He sputters in disbelief, to which Nene ignores and continues to pull up. 

“It’s a dress, but yes. I ordered it for myself, but the size was too big for me, or tall, I guess.. Now it’s going to use!” She gave him no chance to complain, zipping the back up for him and observing her work.

“Nene, help me take this off.” He growls.

He wore a ruffled and utterly fluffy black maid dress, which was far more short as well then he liked.

“You look so cute! I have a few more things, wait.” She went back to the bed, only making Pico more mad. “Nene.”

She trotted back with a stereotypical maids’ ‘hat’ kinda thing, forcing it in him before he could say no. “Take it off.” The girl groans and glares at him, standing back and pressing her hands to her hips.

”Come on, it’s not even a big deal.”

He moved his pale hands to tug on the dress, lifting it slightly in an exaggerated matter.

”I’m wearing a _dress.”  
  
_

She rolls her eyes and tugs the extra items from her side, moving close again — only to be (gently) pushed back. “Pico, come on. It’s really not a big deal! Tons of guys dress like girls on Halloween. It’s just a day to be a freak, so chill out and put on the cat ears.”

The what?

Before he had a say, she was forcing a headband in him that had a pair of white fat ears adorning them. The band was thin enough to fit alongside his other accessory, fitting perfectly even.

”It’s only weird if you make it weird. Trust me, it’s literally not a big deal. It’s not like your flaunting your stuff! Just a dress.”

She held a fair point, but it was a maids dress, which inherently made it sex regardless! 

“Yeah, but—“ She looked back to him, cutting him off with a loud sigh.   
  


“Just this once? Swear, I’ll even pay you or something. Jus’ wanna hang out, dude. And make you a dress. Darnell was willing, but it wasn’t his size.”

Grumbling, the ginger looks away and keeps quiet. Under his breath, he murmurs a low ‘okay’; which made Nene beam happily.   
  


It was almost as if she wasn’t just pouting, now full of smiles and happy humming. She went behind him to tie the small apron around his waist, adorning the back of his dress with a small bow as she tied it. Alongside, she pressed another thing to his back — more so his lower back, and stopped as she clicked it into place.

”Aaand.. Done!”

To match his ears, a thin and white cat tail perked from behind him — not that he could see it. He could only stare at her with eyes like daggers, face flushed in warmth from pure embarrassment. “..So. Humor me. What do I get from this?”

”A good time with your friends? Hello? Isn’t that enough?”

To wear a dress? And cat ears? No, it wasn’t.

”Look, you can even tell them I made you wear it, kay’? That I held you at gunpoint or something. To save your prideful masculinity.” She sticks her tongue out at him, but doesn’t give him a chance to reply as she tugged him back with her to the living room.

”Now, we’re running a lil’ late since someone wanted to be difficult! But it’s okay, you’re lucky Gf and Bf’s place isn’t that far away.” In fact, they could just walk there. Pico forgot how closely they lived to one another, while he lived quite a ways away.

He hadn’t even noticed, but she had it planned from the start — a set of bright red and shiny heels sitting near the shoe-rack that were accompanied with a pair of black heels.

The heel wasn’t as tall as the red pair, but it was definitely easily to tell they weren’t just flats.   
  


Trying to hold back every urge to ditch her and run home (even if it would take 40 minutes on feet), he begrudgingly walks forwards and stared at the black heels. They were taunting him.

“Don’t look so gloomy! It’s embarrassing. Here, you’ll need my help if you’ve never worn heels.”

She slid her own on, and instantly went to his side.

”What do you mean if? Of course I’ve never worn heels.”

She ignores his bitterness and holds his hand as he stepped into the heels. How she knew his size, he would never know. She must’ve been planning this for a long time — what a bitch!

”I have confidence you’ll be fine, but you never know! Never wrong with being safe. Oh, almost forgot.” She stepped away from him to jog back to her room, returning just as quickly as she left. She steps on her tippy toes and wraps.. Something, around his neck. She tightened it to stay put, but not enough to choke him.

She stepped back to observe her work, seemingly satisfied.

”Much better! Now, let’s go.”

Pico raised a hand to touch whatever she had put on him. His hand bumped into something more metallic then the actual thing around his neck, and moved it slightly — catching on instantly as a mound ‘jingle’ caught his ears.

A collar. She put a collar on him, and worse.. It even had a bell. An obnoxiously sized one, too.

He was absolutely going to murder her after this party. She completely deserves it!

* * *

  
The walk to the party was dreadful. Boy because the weird feeling of the heels, or the obnoxious ring his collar would make at each step. The pure fear if being seen like this was going to be the death of him, but he attempted to calm down. It wasn’t a big deal, it wasn’t at all. It was just clothes, that was it.

It was so fucking weird, it was a HUGE deal.

He barely noticed they reached their destination until Nene hastily knocked on the door, practically jumping in her spot. She held his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

The motion was appreciated, but surely not enough to take her off his hit-list.

The door opened after a second or two, the two being greeted with Girlfriend. She was much taller then Pico, around the same height as Darnell (he was 5’11 and she was 5’10.. Basically same height) and wore a tight red dress, similar to the one she typically wore. Except it was noticeably shinier, and much kore skimpier.

“Hey!” She exclaims, grinning. She had a cute pair of devil horns on her head, a tail also attached to her as she moved forwards to tug them in. “I was wondering where you two were.”

Girlfriend’s eyes raked him up and down, perhaps a bit longer then he was comfortable with — making his face warm up insanely.

”You look cute, Girlfriend.” Nene coos, looking at the curly haired girl keenly. “I should’ve expected you to wear this, it makes sense.” She snickered. Girlfriend could only roll her eyes and grin, softly punching her shoulder.

”I was gonna go full out, but opted to hold it back this time. Last year I got fake blood EVERYWHERE. And believe it or not, it stains!”

Pico attempted to slide away from the two as they rambled to one another, and successfully managed so. He looked around for their bathroom so he could maybe lock himself in there for a bit, enough time for him not to pass out from embarrassment and fear.

But as he hastily made way, he bumped heavily into someone, causing him to stumble back.

”Wahh, sorry!” Boyfriend exclaims highly. He was dressed as an angel, Pico didn’t need to be told, as the boy was far more excited to screw around with costumes on Halloween and proudly announced his initial idea. The devil and angel thing was Girlfriend’s idea, according to him, but he seemed just as happy to indulge in her idea.

”I was gonna go look for you actually, you’re —“

The boy paused, looking up to meet Pico’s eyes. Instead, he stared at the other’s outfit, eyes raking him just as Girlfriend had.

”You —“

Pico narrows his eyes and pushes forwards the blue haired boy, bell jingling the entire time.

”Don’t say a word. Nene made me.”

He opted to just sit down in the living room, knowing now that Boyfriend knew he was in fact there — hiding would be pointless. Pointless, and weird.

He wasn’t surprised to see Darnell sitting at the couch, tapping away on his phone as he bounced his leg in beat to some song that the couple’s radio had playing. The bass was heavy, and had Pico soothed even for just a moment, until he realized what he was in.

Darnell raised his head and made contact with Pico, smile sliding into a grin. He was dressed as a vampire, which was obvious with his clothing. It somehow matched him well regardless.

”Heyy, there’s the cat-boy.” He announces, only for Pico to flip him off and angrily stomp his way to him. He sits next to him, and crosses his arms tightly. “I see Nene got you to do it? I told her it wasn’t gonna work out, so I guess I own her money now for it going smoothly.” He moved a hand to toy with the fake cat ears in Pico’s head, attempting to hold back his laughter.

”Smoothly is one way to put it. Just don’t expect her to live after today.” He bitterly says, leaning back and staring into his lap.

”Sure, will do, boss.” Darnell says sarcastically, pulling his hand away to grab at his phone and set it aside gently. “Look, chill out bro, there’s some bomb ass vodka here. The expensive kind — you know, the kind we usually steal?” Pico looked up slightly in interest, attempting to ignore the bundle of emotions he was feeling.

”Girlfriend’s hella’ rich, no wonder she has the good stuff.” Pico murmurs with a slight smile, bring gently tugged up by Darnell.

”Damn right. So we betta’ indulge in this, because there’s no way we can snag this again from the liquor store. I swear they got their eyes on us now.” No shit, Pico wanted to say. He instead opted to be quiet, and let Darnell drag him to the kitchen. A few drinks had already been made, some which were silly colors.

He wasn’t a big drinker, the mere scent of alcohol had him gagging, but he also did enjoy the warmth it gave him.

”Have a drink or two, you really gotta chill out, mkay?” Darnell offered him a drink as he said so. It was bright green, and typically Pico would be turned off by a ‘girly drink’. But instead he took a big gulp from it, swallowing down the bitterness with a soft breath.

”Yeah, yeah. I heard you. “ Pico waved a gloved hand at him lightly, ignoring the soft laughter coming from him.

The rest of the day really went just like that, drinks and obscure conversations. The occasional look shot his way from Boyfriend, his eyes staring at him far longer then he liked. It wasn’t till they were all just barely buzzed at Boyfriend moved to sit aside him, taking Darnell’s spot as he got up to get food. Girlfriend happily assisted him, eager to show off her baking she had gotten done earlier.

”..I like your outfit.”

Pico perked up, light green eyes looking to the boy in a mixture of shock and anger.

”What?” He asks, brows furrowing lightly as he tapped his hand lightly against his thigh. “Why? It’s weird. It’s a dress.”

Boyfriend shrugged, and scooted a bit closer. “Uh. Yeah. It is.” He confirms. “..I’ll be honest. Nene told us she you were dressed as something we wouldn’t know until we saw you.” So she did tell everyone, they were all in on this! They were all going on the hit list. No one was living through the night.

”I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

Pico felt the smaller boy’s hand move to his dress, fumbling a little with the ruffles before resting on his thigh — which was covered just slightly by the dress still, noting that the other lightly slid his hand under to graze his skin.

”You.. Uhm. You should wear dresses more often.” He blurts, hand reaching the top of his white stockings. “I like it. You look good in it.”

His face felt like it was on fire, staring at Boyfriend in disbelief as he continued to inch further and further up his leg. His hand was hit against his own weirdly cold skin, which only got warmer as the blue haired boy’s hand trailed closer in-between his legs.

”I’m —“

Pico tried to manage out a response, but found works lacking. He could only stare in shock, finding himself gently pressing against the hand that rubbed against his skin. It hadn’t surprised him that Nene noticed the two, a sly grin sliding into her face.

The girl wasted no time to hop from her seat and sit aside him as well. Boyfriend on one side, and her on the other.

”I told ya’ they’d like it, loser.” She teases, tugging at his collar lightly. She brought his face closer to her own, staring into her eyes with her light blue (almost white even) eyes. “You gotta gave more confidence, man. You’re rocking the outfit!” Nene exclaims, and Pico wanted to hide away far more then he ever wanted to in his life.

The two continued to tease and lightly praise him, not knowing the return of Girlfriend and Darnell. The two were chatting, both holding a cookie of sorts. They stopped at the sight before them, giving one another a small look before snickering.

”Already?” Girlfriend asks to the group, taking a bite of her cookie and sitting down. She watched as Boyfriend and Nene gently rubbed their hands along Pico. Nene’s hand playing around with his puffy sleeves and dragging her small fingers across his sensitive skin, and Boyfriend lightly tugging at his stockings. “I expected it, but.. Didn’t think you would give in that soon.”

She finished off her treat before she sat up, walking towards the trio. Darnell was soon to follow, standing aside her. “Come on now, don’t hog him!” Darnell huffs, making Nene stick her tongue out on him.

”Yeah. Here.” Girlfriend gently moved the two aside, pulling Pico to his feet. He stumbled lightly, but felt against the girl — his face pressed against her large chest. This would’ve been amazing if he weren’t in such a weird position. Let’s move somewhere better. The couch is too small.”

”Bedroom?” Boyfriend asks quietly, tilting his head. Girlfriend pondered before eventually nodding, a hand slipping behind Pico and running across his rear. He tenses up at the feeling, eyes widening as he felt her grasp him gently.

”Bedroom sounds good.” She confirms, smirking. “I mean, I did clean it up for a reason!”

He wanted to be mad, he really did, but he only found himself slightly pressing into her touch. Pico wasn’t used to being in such a vulnerable state. He was used to be the one, you know, on top. So having three people all eyeing him hungrily, while he was dressed as a fucking maid? It was doing weird things to him..

The group made way to the two’s bedroom. Unsurprisingly, it was fairly large. As Girlfriend was rather wealthy, her bed was as well stupidly big.

She had wanted a normal sized home, but her Daddy offered — to much of her dismay. It seemed for once it would come in handy.

Girlfriend was the one to push him into the bed, scooting between his legs to lean over him and gently stroke his face. “..I do have to agree with Boyfriend.” She says gently, moving her hand to his chin to tug his face up lightly. “You should wear dresses more. Skirts, even. You look adorable like this.”

He grumbled under his breath, going quiet once she leaned down to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

Her lips tasted like cherries, and he couldn’t help but keen lightly at the sensation.

Movement on the bed brought him back to reality, noticing Nene behind him with Boyfriend and Darnell on the opposite side of them. Girlfriend shifted the ginger closer to Nene, to which she happily took him in and wrapped her arms around him. She wasted no time to kiss at his neck, indulging in his frame.

”Do you have a preference?” She asks lowly, making him shudder just barely. “Wha..?” He murmurs, attempting to look back at her.

”I wanna, it’s only fair! I wasn’t in on the surprise!” Boyfriend announces loudly, making Pico shoot his eyes right back to him.

Girlfriend snickers, but moves away. She watched as the angel slid between Pico’s legs instead, his hands moving to rub up his sides. “You didn’t know because you wanted it to be a surprise, silly.” Girlfriend teases, being waved off by the other.

”Yeah, yeah! And I don’t regret it.”   
  


He held no hesitation to move down, his hands lightly lifting his skirt to gaze under it. Pico almost instantly pushed it back down, face flushed in red. “He - Hey! Who told you that was to do.”

Boyfriend smirks at him from below, opting to run his hands along his thighs again. Now with more access, he trails his finger too against the sensation flesh of his inner thighs — the area that was left uncovered my his white stockings. He continued this until his hand trailed up higher, giving his undergarments a small tug.

Pico let him do so, nor stopping him as he did last time.

He tugged them down until he was able to toss them aside, licking his lips as he was greeted with the other’s naked frame. His cock was slightly hard, pressing up against the fabric of the dress.

He fought every urge to just ogle over the ginger, and let his hand slide back up his dress and trail his fingers against him.

”Already hard, huh?” He teases, sliding his thumb across the head of his cock gently.

Pico opted to remain quiet, not wanting to give him complete satisfaction.

The angel moved back lower, spreading his legs more properly as he moved the dresses ruffles away. He slid his hands under his hips lightly, pulling him closer and shifting him up just barely.

Confused at the position, he opened his mouth to question him; only able to let out a high gasp as he felt the boy’s tongue drag across his entrance. The response only encouraged Boyfriend, allowing the boy to press his tongue in his tight hole — listening to how he whined quietly and shuddered.

It wasn’t till he was full on eating him out that Pico’s wall broke, a heavy gasp leaving him as his tongue trailed along his sensitive inner walls.

”Such a good boy.” Nene coos, rubbing his head softly. He leaned into her touch, pressing down against Boyfriend’s face as he dug his tongue in further. “We’re gonna make ya’ feel real good, trust me.”

He trusted her, obviously, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t embarrassed still.

Boyfriend opted to pull away once he slickness the other up enough, observing his work with a grin. Pico was in a haze, panting softly as his cock throbbed desperately. “Tell me to stop if you need it.” He says gently, leaving the ginger confused. His brain was far too foggy to comprehend what he meant, only fuzzing over more as he felt the other shifting to slide his pants down and waste no time to drag his own cock across his entrance.

He teases at his rim for a moment before sliding his head in, groaning at his tightness. Pico couldn’t help but whine at the feeling, hands grasping into the sheet tightly.

Darnell and Girlfriend opted to remove their own clothes as Boyfriend started them off, leaving Nene to be the last to undress.

It wasn’t too soon till Boyfriend slid all the way in, groaning as Pico’s ass took in every inch of his cock. “Good kitty.” Boyfriend groans, his hands lightly stroking his thighs. “Do you want it soft? Hard?” Pico didn’t wait a second before he blurted out. “H - Hard. Please.”

”I was hoping you’d say that.”

With a confirmation, he wasted no time to pull out slowly and slam right back in. Each thrust had his bell jingling lightly, only increasing as Boyfriend’s pace quickened and hot rougher.

Pico gave up on keeping quiet, mouth lightly agape as he panted and whined out desperately.

”Shit.” He whines, breath hitching as Boyfriend began to thrust deeper into him, raking across his prostate violently. “Do - Don’t.. You..” He tries to reason out a proper response, but can only manage out loud moans and whimpers. “Don - Don’t do that.” He finally manages, body tending. “I - I’ll cum. Don’t —“

Boyfriend stopped hastily, leaning down to meet his eyes with a grin. “I know.”

And with that, he continued. His grip on his thighs tightening as he stretched Pico out and let his ass be rammed by him. With such a pace, it was no shock as Boyfriend began to reach his limit. Speeding up, he groans and lifts his head just barely. Pico was barely holding on, stomach curling in warmth Boyfriend mercilessly rammed into his prostate.

”Fuck, fuck.. Oh, shit.” Pico sobs, overwhelmed by the pleasure. There was no way he could hold himself back, his own cock cumming lightly and making a slight mess kf the ruffles of his stress. Despite that, Boyfriend kept going. Not stopping until he have one final ram and moaned lowly, dick deep inside Pico as he came inside of him.

He waited til he emptied himself completely inside the ginger, pulling out and grinning at the sight of his much more stretched entrance — lightly dripping of his cum.

“Ha.. Hah.” Pico pants, legs trembling. He watches Boyfriend move, being replaced by Darnell. “My turn.” He coos.

His cock was far bigger then Boyfriend’s, it more wider that was. Darnell didn’t give him a moment or a single breath as he plunged deep inside of him, stretching him out further, more then he thought was even possible.

He arches his back lightly and tries to keep his cool, panting shakily as he felt Darnel beginning to thrust into him.

He made sure to be just as rough as Boyfriend, though with his added size and strength, he had a strong grip on his thighs that would surely bruise after — sitting up more taller to angle himself to ram into his prostate which each violently thrust.

“Oh, shit. Oh my ff—“ Pico whines, going limp in his grasp. His own cock was already getting hard again, pulsing lightly as Darnell fucked his ass.

”You’re taking us real good so far, kitty.” He drawls, lifting up his dress more properly to get a look at the boy’s overstimulated cock. “A nice cum dumpster. I guess you really are a maid,” he groans, quickening his pace as Pico tightened around his dick.

He had done everything in his will to not give them satisfaction, but found that all his attempts were proven pointless. The more he was slammed into, the sound of skin against skin filling the room along with his desperate sobs of pleasure — it was no shock that Pico eventually gave in.

They just hadn’t expected it to happen so soon.

”P - Please.” He manages out, tongue lolling out his mouth slightly. Drool dribbled down his chin, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “More. Do - Don’t stop, don’t — FUCK you,” he exclaims loudly, his moans groaning in volume as Darnell made sure to be especially hard against the sensitive bud inside him.

”Don’t be a bad kitty. You should be thankful.” He teases lightly, softening his pace against his prostate as he saw the other writhing in pure overstimulation and pleasure. “Gonna be full of our cum, baby. Such a good boy.” In reality, being praised made Pico weirded out. He wasn’t used to such positivity. It just felt weird.

But right now? Right now it was doing him wonders.

His mind was utterly empty as he was fucked, not bothering to hold back his moans and begging. He had only came back to reality once he felt Darnell suddenly stop, pressed deep inside him.

Pico felt his cum fill him up alongside Boyfriends, threatening to spill from him — but unable at the position he was in.

”Girls?” Darnell says with a slight smirk, pulling out and whistling at the other’s ass. “You’re really stretched, kitty. Just wait til Girlfriend gets her turn.” He snickered, moving aside and feeling Nene pull away.

She and Darnell switched, his lead resting in his lap instead as the small girl giddily slid to hop between his legs.

”I wanna do a different position.” She claims, clasping her hands together. “Get in your knees, kitty! It’s my turn.” She rubs her hands mischievously, and for some reason Pico finds himself listening.

Darnell helped him get into position, face pushed into the sheets as his ass perked up. His dress covered him, making it almost unknown that he had been dicked down two times in a row.

Boyfriend moved to his side, hair running through his hair and lightly tugging on it every now and then.

”That’s better.” Nene hums, moving the dress up to expose his ass. She giggled, and find her fingers lightly teasing his entrance.   
  


“You’re gonna be so full by the end of this.” She says proudly, a finger dragging against some of the cum that had escaped his entrance — rubbing it against his rim to slick him up some more.

She had to sit up taller then the others, but didn’t mind. She stroked herself slowly before easily sliding in Pico, grinning smugly to herself.

”You two did him real good! I don’t even need to prepare you.” She ran her hands across his ass, wasting no time to thrust against the dressed boy. “I can just slide in. Maybe you should just be our little cock warmer, huh?” Pico groaned lightly into the sheets, hating himself more and more for finding their stupid dirty talk so sexy.

Nene didn’t expect and answer, busying herself with pushing in and out of Pico. With the new position, it felt somewhat different. The girl’s cock rubbing across his walls more then slamming into his prostate, which really felt just as overwhelming as the alt either way.

She kept at a surprising slow pace, opting to give him rough slams and teasingly slowing down — making him whine and beg for her to continue.

”What’s that?” She asks gently, nails digging into the flesh of his hips deeply. The gentle shock of pain had him sputtering, desperately pressing his ass against her cock to force her in deeper. To try and get any movement from the tease. “You want more?” She huffs, stroking the skin she had pierced. “Such a needy kitty.. Beg for it.”

”He’s not a dog.” Darnell snorts, warning a huff in response.   
  


“Shut up! Come in kitty, don’t listen to big loser over there. Beg for if, I know ya’ wanna.”

If he weren’t in such a daze, he wouldn’t absolutely threatened something to the two. To all of them, for that matter. But the coiling in his stomach had him unable too, head fogged and only processing one thing and one thing only.

”Fuh - Fuck me. Please. Please.” He sobs quietly into the sheets, cock throbbing painfully in the air. His sensitive head rubbed against his dresses fabric due to the position, only making it harder to hold back another orgasm. “I need it. Mo - More.” Nene hummed in thought, smirking her black painted lips. “What does kitty need?”

”You - You’re.. You’re cock, wanna feel you cum in me.” That was more she liked it!

Satisfied, she gives a noise of confirmation and pulled out. Soon after, she rammed right back in, leaning forwards to move her own hand into his curled hair. Boyfriend moved his hand away at this, opting to stroke his trembling thighs, praising him quietly.

”Best idea.” She groans, quickening her pace whilst tugging at his hair. “Ever.”

Her brutal thrusts compared to Darnell and Boyfriend had Pico’s eyes rolling back into his head, drooling against the blanket as high noises of pleasure left his lips with no second thought.

Nene liked it better that way, anyways. “Finally. Kitty’s getting comfy.” She gave his hair a particularly rough tug, making him mewl highly in a mixture of shock and pleasure.

It was no surprise that once the roughness eased down and came to a half, the familiar sensation of something filling him returned. She stayed in a tad longer then the boys, rubbing bud ass gently and praising him quietly. Their words were jumbled and sounded like a complete different language. 

He was in a complete different state, only knowing one thing and that being he wanted to pleasure the group desperately.

”He’s all yours, sissy!” Nene tugged out and flashed a grin to Girlfriend. She blushed lightly, but nods. She didn’t hesitate to tug Pico towards her, giggling as the boy easily complied. “Gosh, it seems you’re really enjoying yourself.” She says to him, observing his flushed face and swollen lip (from biting on it so hard to keep quiet).

“Shut..” He grumbles, hazily meeting here eyes. “I still got my gun.”

Girlfriend ignored the boy’s threat and sits down tugging him up and letting him sit in her lap. He felt some of the cum leak from his stretched entrance, only to be plugged with Girlfriend’s cock.   
  


He doesn’t know how she was bigger then all three, but she was, and she filled him completely. She pressed up tightly against his walls and pushed far deeper then he thought was possible. She let him adjust before he completely sat on her lap, his dress obscured by his cock pressing against the fabric.

”Kitty. Be good and ride me.” She says in a warm, caring tone. Her hands moved to stroke his hips reassuringly.

He wasn’t even sure if he could move properly, but he attempted either way. Shakily lifting himself off her cock, he let himself slide right back down her and groan at the sensation. The mix of all their cum made the thrusts wet sounding, which only made Pico more aware of how full he was with all three’s (soon four) filling.

It had him eager to get more, his grinds against a girlfriend quickening in pace as he bounced on her cock a bit rougher and quicker now. She found herself thrusting up to meet his own, digging deep into the boy as he felt right back into her large size.

”Hh..” He whines, tongue sticking out lightly as he continued to fuck himself on her dick. “Go - Gonna..” His words stringed into a mix of incoherent gasps and moans, ass fighting around her as he found himself cumming a second time.

This dress was definitely going to need to be cleaned.

”So cute.” He heard Darnell praise in his ear, his hands rubbing up his sides. It was all a haze after that, the sensation of Girlfriend ramming into him all he was able to focus on. He felt her hands tight around his hips, attempting to not dig her long nails into his skin (unlike someone).

The girl under him let out soft moans and gasps, arching lightly as she thrusted up into him more.

”Yess.. Come on, pretty kitty.” She moans, eyes shutting as she felt herself reaching her orgasm. Her cum sprayed inside him soon after her high whines of pleasure, sliding in alongside the other’s. She kept put, letting her cock stay inside the boy before she eventually let him slide off.   
  


He was gaping by this point, stretched to his max with their cum leaking messily down his thighs.

Boyfriend seemed particularly fond of the sight, gently moving to tug Pico close and let the poor boy lay down finally. Pico took the invitation in instantly, curling lightly as he caught his breath.

”That was amazing.” Nene states, sighing contently. “Who knew you were such a submissive loser, Pico.” She says in a joking tone, rubbing his back lovingly.

”Shut.” He grumbles, leaning into Boyfriend’s touch. His face pressed into his chest, breath eventually slowing down at an even pace.   
  


The three noted the boys cuddling, and wasted zero seconds to join. Darnell lays behind Nene, the smaller girl leaning against Pico to gaze at him happily. Girlfriend opted to be behind Boyfriend, leaning against him and hugging the blue haired boy. She let her hand softly trace against Pico as she did so, just as satisfied as the rest of them.

”We’re gonna have to clean ya’ out more sooner then later, so don’t get to comfy.” She says soothingly, making Pico mutter and shift.

”Noh’. Night time, if I get cum on your sheets it’s your guys fault.”

  
He absolutely was gonna make a mess, but he did have a point. That, and he didn’t think he could possibly get up even if he tried. “Clean later. Nap time now, unless you want me to die.”

Nene rolls her eyes and cuddles closer, leaning into Pico. “We wouldn’t want that.” She says sarcastically, grinning as she hugged him tightly.

“Now go to bed slut.” Pico would’ve punched her, but he was far too drained. He opted to hold that punch for another time. A time when she would least expect it.

Yeah, that sounded fair.


	15. BDSM (picoxdarnell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will specifically contain wax play, slapping, some hair-pulling and some biting.
> 
> Also! Since I have no other place to show this off, I drew garbage nsfw shit of pico and bf. i think it came out cute, so here!
> 
> https://twitter.com/SSTRAWBERRYGOOP/status/1368035457431265284?s=20

Pico had let Darnell he was fine with trying most things in the bedroom. Which lead to questionable kinks being brought up, to which he'd punch the other for even joking about. It wasn't till he brought up a specific set of kinks that he was even embarrassed to talk about. He easily could see this time, it was genuine. And not just him trying to make Pico weirded out with possible 'what ifs' and all that good stuff.

Pico obliged, having little fear in that Darnell would go overboard. Apparently, he was wrong. 

The red-head was currently laying across his bed, clothes askew as the larger of the two remained above him. In his hand was a candle stick, which would've been strange looking at first thought. It wasn't till he began to slowly tilt the candle down, watching as the bright orange wax spilled from the melted top and down onto his naked body.

The sensation of sudden burning warmth had Pico gasping out highly, tensing just barely as the wax dribbled across his chest and down his waist.

The wax got on some of the bed sheets, which wouldn't of been a big deal if they weren't HIS bed sheets. 

Nonetheless, Darnell continued to let the hot wax spill across his pale frame. Cooing softly at the sight of Pico flinching and letting out gentle gasps and huffs. Pico knew he could tell him to stop, to let him know if it was too much.. Except he was enjoying this far more then he thought he would.

Perhaps Darnell woke something up inside him. Stupid kinky bastard.

"You look good like this." Darnell teases, raking a hand up his chest and teasing the slightly reddening skin. "Who knew you'd be so wiling to do this. Pervert." He pulls the candle away and sets it on a nearby dresser. He observed his work, snickering as he leaned in closely to move a hand gently to Pico's face. The boy leaned into it carefully, staring up at him with a small pout. "Don't expect this too often." He didn't submit to anyone, and Darnell would definitely not get an exception. 

The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes, hand sliding up to run through his curly - only to roughly tug at them and force his head back slightly.

"I'll be deciding that." He states, only receiving a glare and small huff from Pico. "In your dreams."

Tsking, Darnell lets go of the boy and roughly pulls at his hips. He flips him on his belly and presses his face down into the bed. He didn't waste a moment to reach for the same candle and graciously pour the wax down his back.

"H - Hf!" Pico gasps, tensing under his touch as the burning warmth trailed down only to come to a half. Darnell didn't stop until he was satisfied with his work, stroking his ass softly and pulling away to slap at him harshly. "F- Fhh!" He whines, head lifting up as he sharply inhaled.

"Yes, Pico? Is something wrong?" Darnell reached down to pull his head up, leaning down to look at him somewhat more properly. "You know you can talk."

"Fuck you." He spits out, glaring into his eyes. "Wrong answer, babe." Darnell sighs, letting go of his hair and standing back up. "You're so bad all the time, chill out for a bit wont'cha?"

Pico would rather die then give in to him, to anyone really. He held up a wall in general, and that included sex. It was hard to break down said wall, but Darnell had managed a few times. It usually lead the ginger to be an utter drooling mess. What a bottom bitch, Darnell thinks. He cackles out loud at the thought, causing Pico to spit a slur at him.

"Fine, your loss." Darnell shrugs, getting off of the couch and tugging Pico down more properly by his legs. The ginger kicked him, which only turned him a harsh slap across his ass. Catching him off guard, Pico flinches and exclaims highly. 

Pico grasps the sheets, breath hitched as he attempted to ignore the stinging pain. It hadn't stopped there, as Darnell forced his legs to spread and he inched his fingers to grace across his entrance. Pico subconsciously presses back against his hand, breathing heavily into the sheets as he hid his face. "Something tells me you want something. Am I wrong?" Darnell says in a joking tone, beginning to press a finger gently into him. He let the digit rub lightly against his sensitive walls, only to harshly pull back out.

"If you're not gonna say anythin', then you don't get a reward." He growls. Pico was quick to hiss out a response, attempting to maneuver himself to look back at Darnell. "Why the fuck should I beg?" He snaps. Darnell stares at him blankly the entire time, before a sly grin began to take place of his expression. "Why?" Darnell repeats. "You're asking why? Do you think you," his hand tightened its grip around his hip. His grip was sure to bruise him after all this..

"that a little brat like you, deserves to be fucked?"

Pico snickered, unable to hide a grin. "What's the big bad Darnell gonna do if I don't listen, hm?" He teases. He expected a response, he wasn't sure exactly _what,_ but he was expecting something.

He just wasn't expecting him to smack his ass as hard as he could. The slap filled the room that was once quiet, a high cry leaving Pico as he flinched. "F - Fhh!" His hands shakily grabbed onto the sheets, attempting to have a hold on anything. He didn't get much time until Darnell sent another rough slap to him, watching as his pale skin began to redden.

His tongue lolls out at the sensation, eyes rolling back into his head as his breath trembled. "No, fuck.. Fuck you." He manages out in a broken voice, indulging in the sensation of Darnell's hands rubbing over his sore skin before slapping down again. "You're making this real difficult. Its almost like you _want_ me to do this."

So what if he did? He didn't have to admit shit!

Maybe he should've of given in earlier, but he found himself indulging the sensation of Darnell's harsh hands against his redden skin - the man occasionally leaning down to leave harsh bites along his shoulders and neck. 

He was in a utter haze, body fuzzing as every inch of him pulsed with a mix of pain and pure pleasure. His cock was painfully hard, too, and it was no shock that a trail of pre-cum began to make way onto the bed. He was just about at his limit, his final take being Darnell slapping directly on his ass, purposely spreading his legs so he hit his desperate entrance along with the reddening skin.

"F- Fhhu! Sh..Fuck. Darnell." He chokes out, eyes watering as he trembled under his touch. "Please. Please, too much." He sobs, hands shaking. Darnell could easily go on, continue to torture the poor ginger. Except he didn't want to push him that far, not yet at least.

"..Fine." Darnell murmurs, stroking his sore skin with a gentle touch. Each graze had him jolting, despite it being soft it still felt so _intense._

Darnell slid his hand across his ass until he dipped between his legs, fondling his balls slightly before his hand got a grasp on his hard cock. He would love to fuck him, but he was certain that would push Pico even further out of his mental state then he was now.

On that idea, he did wonder how far he could go..

Attempting to not tease him further, he rubbed his hands across his length and watched Pico shudder and break apart under him. He was drooling slightly, tears staining his face as he breathed heavily into the sheets. "Come on." Darnell coos, quickening his pace. "Cum for me. You can do it." His degrading instantly slid into praises, something he knew that Pico wasn't particularly comfortable with. But given the situation, it only felt right to ease the poor boy.

"K - Khh.. Dar - Darnell.." Pico sobs, choking out a high whimper as he felt himself cumming intensely against Darnell's hand. The boy continued to stroke him until it was too much, gently pulling away and wiping the cum on the sheets.

They'd clean later.

"Pico?" Darnell hums out quietly, watching the boy attempting to catch his breath. He let out a small murmur in response, which was more then enough to reassure Darnell. "Was that okay." He says in more of a statement then a question, moving to lay next to Pico and hug him closely to his chest. He made sure to be careful with him, avoiding the sore areas and gently stroking his hair.

"..S' fine. Was good." Pico nods, leaning his head against his chest with a heavy breath. "Really good." Darnell smirks at the confirmation, snickering as he pressed a soft kiss to one of the many bite marks on his neck. "Then we'll be doing this more often?"

Pico pondered for a moment, before scoffing. "Well, obviously. Just don't take advantage of it." Darnell could think of multiple ways he _could_ do so, but went against the initial idea. Having Pico's trust was more important then his own pleasure. Besides, he could always just run down some more ideas to him another time..

And maybe not do it on the bed. That wax was NOT going to come out.


	16. Brat (picoxsenpai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rough hate sex with senpai and pico! (also warning for the usage of like, one slur)
> 
> ALSO SORRY IF THIS ISNT AS WELL WRITTEN, or just in general not good! No excuses, just wanna say sorry if so!

Boyfriend had once mentioned one of the more stranger ways that Daddy Dearest had attempted to rid of him. Surely hiring him to murder the boy alone wasn't enough, so he opted for more.. Supernatural attempts. At first it sounded like horseshit - because while the world they lived in what's completely nuts, it just sounded too silly and overall dumb. Was he actually supposed to believe Boyfriend when he said a fake-anime-body in a video game that was ACTUALLY a demon tried to possess him? Maybe he should of, but it sounded too good to just let go. So he made a deal. Or more of, he made a deal with himself.

He could show the lame bastard who was boss while Boyfriend and Girlfriend attempted to figure out what in the world the dude's damage was anyways. Which meant he would be taking him on alone, and that was fine. It would be easy, in fact.

Pico was skilled in more then most knew, and that would completely work aside with a demon-anime-boy.

Like he had described, the world was odd looking. Hints of reality in places, yet also so wrong. It was too.. Bright. Too cute looking, as well. The two lovebirds tried to convince him otherwise, to let them assist him. But he was more of a lone-wolf kind of guy, anyways. He shooed them away and went to work. Which, for starters, was looking for the freak. He wasn't given a description, only told that 'when you see him, you'll know its him.' Which was utter bullshit, because from what he saw; everyone in this freaky game-world looked the same, or stood out like a sore thumb. It wasn't till he found himself walking past a school that it suddenly hit him. Hit him as in found the fucker, that was.

He was tall, lanky yet built well with blonde hair. Sure, he was attractive, but he also looked like a bitch. Pico didn't like annoying bitches, so he opted to pull out his uzi and just get it done already. Some of the girls he was around saw him, and practically screamed bloody murder. He on the other hand looked calm, staring at him with a blank smile. He had muttered something to the girls, which had them fawning.

"Haa.. You're so brave, Senpai!" A brunette cooed, clutching her chest as her face flushed in blush. "So considerate, such a hero - c'mon ]̷̢̧̡̗̮̖͕͔̞̣̙̟͉̰̣̱̑̔̑̕͝/̴̡̧̨͍̣̹̺͉̲̫͔̳̫̫̊̈͊̂́͂̑̚͠͝͝ͅ'̴̭̼̘̫̰͍̣̹̟͓͙̙̬̻̖͈͇̗̌̋̽̀̃͂͐̕͝-Chan, we have to tell the others!" 

Tell them about this dude's 'braveness' or the fact he randomly pulled out a gun, who would know. 

Once he was alone with the loser, he shoved his hands in the jeans of his pants and walked closer. "Well, hello there. I don't think I've ever seen you here." He started, smirking as he moved a hand to twirl a strand of Pico's hair. "I'm certain I'd remember you, with such red hair. Tell me, who are you? Or am I supposed to know you." He kneeled just barely, looking at Pico with an intimating smile.

"Fuck off, back off lover-boy so I can get this over with." He groans, narrowing his eyes as he roughly jabbed his uzi against his chest.

Sighing, the blonde stood back up more properly and turned away, arms crossing over his chest. "Ahh.. Yes. I understand. You're with the little blue-retard, yes?" His name for Boyfriend had him sputtering, holding back a laughter. "What a dick," he says out loud. "Only I can be an asshole to the dweeb, what's your deal? I hear you've been annoying as shit for the two." Processing what he meant, he nods understandingly and turns back to face Pico. "Ahh. The babe, got it. Hot, isn't she?" He smirks, staring Pico down. "I know you've thought about it, I'm certain everyone in your god-forsaken world has at least one. The way she flaunts herself, only a true gentleman should be able to take her hand."

Boyfriend was no gentleman, but he was 100 times better then this freak.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm kinda on a tight schedule, have some things I gotta check on. Can you make it easy and just stay put while I shoot you?"

Tsking, Senpai moved closer and raised a hand to Pico's face. And without a single moment of hesitation, clutched his neck with a force that was far too strong for a lanky thing like him. 

"I'm unsure to who explained this to you, but it won't be that simple. I'm not alive, fuckhead." The blonde growls, eyes narrowing at him and filling with far too much rage in a matter of seconds. "I'm not anything. In fact, you're already here. If I can't use the other body I might as well use what resources I have before me."

As the boy's anger increased, he felt the world darken before then. The school-yard they were in growing darker, and darker.. Until it felt like it was nothing but a void. He looked around, but found nothing. Almost as if he was isolated in this sliver of the fake-world he lived on with him alone. "Yes, this is a mere simulation. But I have far more control over it all then you'd think. This is _my_ playground. I choose the rules, and the rulebreakers get punished."

Pico was used to freaks, so freaks that happened to have music was no different. He just wished he was more prepared for this..

Shifting on a heel, Senpai drags Pico alongside him closer to the school. He hastily opens a door and forces the two in, slamming it behind him. Inside was utter void, nothing inside. No living being asides himself and (maybe) Senpai. It was like they had walked into a void, making Pico miss the darkened sky more then he wanted to admit.

"Now. Where was I." Senpai pondered, dropping Pico roughly and taking a step forwards. He took his chance and raised his uzi, pressing the trigger roughly. Except, nothing came out. He looks at it with confusion, only to feel anger flood him as he saw the bullets littering the floor. "What, you thought I'd leave it just like that?" He hums, turning around to face Pico. "Don't be stupid. You can hold onto your toy, just don't expect me to feel threatened by it." Senpai looked to Pico with a disgusting grin, his eyes glancing behind the ginger as he worked his magic. Pico felt tendrils lightly grasping around his limbs, slowly dragging him to the floor. It forced him on his back, spreading his legs and sliding up his pants roughly.

"I was hoping to try a different method out. A more direct one, more meaningful."

The clothes Pico wore were stripped away, leaving him naked to the (some how) warm air. Senpai took his moment to observe the boy, humming in thought as his eyes grazed over his frame. "A little troubled, aren't we?" He says teasingly, shifting to sit aside the stuck boy and stroke a pale hand across his scarred legs. He rose up to observe his chest, grazing the light bullet scarring he had and the stray cut. Soon, both hands moved to grip at Pico's arms. They ran up the smaller boy's pale skin, feeling the rigid scarring under his hands. Senpai felt soft, which was only a drastic difference from the man in general.

Once his hands slid to his wrists, he tightened his grip around them and allowed the mysterious shadow tendrils to disappear for now. Leaving Senpai atop Pico, pinning him down with his own body weight and utter strength. 

"Fuck you." Pico snarls, glaring at him. 

Amusing, Senpai nods. "Well, its more of fuck _you._ It is your ass that's gonna be stuffed with my cock, after-all."

What the fuck? Pico was unable to respond. Opting to bite the inside of his cheeks violently as the words flooded his head. Apparently it was obvious, as Senpai stared him down with a quirked brow. "..Mm? Why have you stopped struggling?" He grumbles. Pico continued to not reply, looking off to the side as his face flushed red in shame.

Then it started to make sense.

"Oh. _Oh."_

His hand roughly tugged Pico's face to look back at him, staring down into his eyes with an evil smirk. "I understand. You like this, don't you?" Before Pico could sputter a response, the man laughed and tugged away. The tendrils took his place as he stood up, pinning Pico back down. "What a pervert! You like being in no control. Being 'forced'." His words were going straight to Pico's cock, and he hated it. This had zero rights to be so hot to him, and there was no way he would live this down. That was, if he ended up escaping alive of course. Or in his own body, too. 

He didn't know when Senpai got naked, but he did. He only realized when the man forced his legs to spread. His cock fingers grazing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs before roughly grabbing onto them. He used one of his hands to guide his cock to Pico's entrance, not giving him a moment to adjust as he slammed his hips forwards. Sputtering, Pico groans and arches his back. 

"You like this, don't you." Senpai teases, beginning to rock his hips back and forth against Pico. The burning sensation of his cock harshly filling him, only to leave him empty and ram back in, it had Pico seeing stars. In fact, half of the freak's words were muffled or just not payed attention too as he roughly rammed into him. His own cock throbbing desperately into the air and pressing against his belly at any particularly hard thrust. "Come on.. Pico, was it? Sing for me. Don't be shy." His hands moved away from holding his hips down, sliding up to stroke his chest. In fact, he wasn't even holding him down anymore. Senpai pressed against the ginger so his chest met the others, flinching lightly as he felt Pico's arms roughly wrap around his neck; tugging him closer. It was only feeding his ego further, as he maneuvered the two into a more proper situation. He waited till he felt Pico's legs wrap around his waist slightly before he began to go ham, his balls roughly slapping against Pico's ass as he sped up.

"Fh - Fhuu.. Fuck YOU." Pico whines, arching his back as his walls came breaking down. The noises he tried so desperately to keep in began to spill out, letting the poor boy's high whimpers and cries of pleasure to be heard.

Senpai found himself lost in the moment, the pleasure of Pico's tight ass swallowing his cock making him just as in a haze. Though, he came out of it once Pico roughly jabbed him in the gut. Grunting, he flinches and finds himself being slammed onto his back. He waited for impact, angry at himself for getting lost and letting loose of the boy under him. Except, the weight of him sat on his belly, lightly scooting down until he sat up lightly and moved his cock _back_ to his entrance. Confused, it wasn't till Pico began to roughly slam down onto his cock and ride him that he came back to his senses.

"Hate you. Fuck you, you.. Fucking," Pico tries to sputter out anything, only managing hisses of insults and the occasional beg. "Something tells me you _don't."_ Senpai states, letting his hands roam back to Pico and grab at his hips. His nails dug into the pale boy's scarred flesh, making a keen emit from him. He pressed down rougher at the reaction, the red-head's noises going straight to his cock.

This was supposed to be a punishment, what was even going on? He would have to focus on that later, giving into the sensation and bucking his hips lightly up to meet with Pico's grinds. His belly was already lightly stained of cum, showing he had came far long ago. Nothing wrong with seconds, surely. 

He wasn't sure how long they went at it, switching positions to where Senpai would be above him - only to be shoved back down and ridden like a desperate slut Pico was. The boy's skin was adorn in bite marks, light bruises forming from the roughness. Senpai wasn't close to being finished, though. In fact, he was only yearning to have the boy he was fucking give in. It was far easier to fuck him after countless spurts of cum filling Pico, leaving his entrance lightly gaping and stuffed full of Senpai's cum. He felt full of him, with his cock and even with it outside of him. Pico sometimes wished he had more normal kinks that he could fulfill, and not take out on someone who was trying to kill him and most likely posses him after.

In fact, he had almost forgotten his actual reasoning to showing up.. 

..Right. Boyfriend and Girlfriend were still there. The thought of them replaced the burning desire to be fucked senseless instantly, reminding him of his original goal at hand. Trying to keep hold of the sudden remembrance, he continues to remain in place before he felt Senpai press deeply inside him. His cock rubbed against his prostate, and made Pico tremble under him. Trying to ignore the jolt of pleasure, he waits till the man began to cum in him for what felt like the 100th time. At his vulnerable moment, he roughly shifted and scrambled for his uzi. Confused, Senpai glared at him with eyes that were full of utter hellish rage.

He had no bullets, he had nothing. So.. He opted to violently throw his uzi at his head, causing him to exclaim highly in confusion.

"The fuck?!" Senpai hisses, stumbling as the rough hunk of metal slammed into his skull.

With his chance, Pico darted to the only door within the void-like-place. Well, perhaps he was a tad delayed before that. Making sure to quickly scramble up his clothes and dart out the school's door. Once he managed out, he shut the door quickly and hurriedly put his clothes on. His pants were pulled on first as he ran away, keeping his long-sleeve in his arms as he darted as fast as he could. Thankfully, finding Boyfriend and Girlfriend wasn't hard. They even seemed relieved to see him.

"Pico! Thank goodness, we were.." Girlfriend trailed off, staring at the shirtless boy.

Panting, he met with the two and caught his breath. "Yeah, cool. Anyways, how do we get out of here? Like, NOW?"

She seemed to catch the drift, and nodded. 

He wasn't sure how it worked, or how they went there in the first place or even left the strange virtual world - but it worked, as the trio woke up to find themselves thrown around across her bedroom. The videogame was still hooked up to her TV, showing the pink and cutesy menu. Adorning it was a save-file, named with some profanity he didn't even want to read. So, he unplugged it roughly and caught his breath.

"..So." Boyfriend started, looking at him up and down. "Did you, uh.. Is he dead?" Pico turned to him, staring blankly. "Who?" 

Right. _Right._

"Oh, shit, uh.. Blondie? Yeah. Yeah, no. He's.." He attempts to conjure a reasoning, but finds himself running blank. "..Bastard is still up and at it."

Girlfriend pouted, shifting to sit along Pico on the ground. "Shooting him didn't work? Gosh, I guess he really is just.. Immortal in there." Pico stares at her, opting to not bring up the fact he didn't get a single chance to even fire at him. "Yeah. Guess so." Shrugging, he leans against the cold wall and lets out a heavy breath. His ass hurt. In fact, his body in general was throbbing in pain. It wasn't any difference then what he was used too, as he could easily get in a rough situation with a client's wanted victim. Except it was far different, and maybe it was obvious so as Boyfriend stared at him with a slight grin.

"The fuck you're looking at?" Pico huffs, leaning away to tug his shirt that was askew close to him. Once in his reach, he pulled it on fast, looking back to Boyfriend as he snickered. The boy merely moved a hand to his neck, signaling Pico to do the same. Hesitant, he pressed a pale hand to his neck and flinched at the sting of pain.

The bastard fucking bit him. Well, of course he did, but he REALLY bit him.

"You had a rough fight I'm guessing though, yeah?"

Scoffing, he wastes no time to move on his knees and punch boyfriend, making him stumble onto his back. "WAH!"

"If you wanna try again, gimmie' a call." He says to Girlfriend, to which she looks up with the same familiar grin Boyfriend held - nodding. "Of course. I'm certain it will be fun."

The two were far too similar for their own good. Which had Pico HAPPILY taking his leave. 


	17. You weren't supposed to see! (picoxbf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pico is having some private special time in his room, bf decides to barge in at the wrong time. or maybe right, for him.

Pico never really got time alone. He was able to jack off here and there, but it was never full out _him_ time. He'd always have to hurry, in hopes to not be caught or just because he was busy the day or following one. So times off were special, to which he ignored all contact and just kept to himself. It was refreshing, really. Sometimes he just needed a break to himself, let it be to sleep the day away, to practice shooting, or perhaps like now.

The red head was situated on the floor, a large-black dildo pressed inside him tightly. His tongue stuck out lightly as he felt the thick object rub against his walls, causing even soft thrust he gave into himself to stutter and shake just lightly. It was far bigger then what he was used too, but perhaps that was why he was doing it.. A challenge was always nice. Upon adjusting more properly, he begins to thrust it in and out at a gradual pace, holding back his noises until it became too much.

"H - Haa.." He whimpers, shifting the dildo to aim in a more specific direction. He continues to fuck himself silly, the tip just barely rubbing against his prostate, utterly teasing him.

His cock was hard against his belly, twitching in a desperate want for contact. He ignored himself, and instead continued to focus on fucking himself. It had him seeing stars, letting Pico pick up his speed and ram harder, and harder.. He let out a particularly loud moan as he roughly grinded against his prostate, hands trembling as the familiar burning sensation of his orgasm became noticeable.

"Pico!" A voice practically screamed, slamming his door open with a force that worried him that the bastard broke it. Screaming back, in a rush he violently shoves the entire dildo in - stifling a whimper at the rough thrust. As if it made a different, as the boy still remained on the floor. Naked, and with his cock out. 

The voice belonged to no one other then Boyfriend, which embarrassed him more-then annoy him. "I thought you were getting murdered, you're loud as fuck." The boy states, eyes locked on the sight before him. "Lucky for me, I have a key to your apartment; you shouldn't trust me so much!" Boyfriend walks in, closing the door behind him after. "Who would've guessed you're a screamer." He giggles, causing warmth to flood Pico's face. "Fuck off! Did I say you -"

Boyfriend drops to his knees, scooting closer and forcing his legs to spread. His cock remained painfully hard, throbbing in the air in hopes to get any sort of friction. "Hmm.." Boyfriend thinks aloud, using his free hand to rub his chin. "Here." He forces the taller boy onto his stomach for quicker then he should've, making him sputter at the sudden action. "Wha?!" He exclaims, moving to sit up. Boyfriend stopped him from roughly grabbing the base of the dildo, tugging it out completely to gaze at his entrance. The boy was lightly gaping from the size, squeezing around nothing at the sudden loss.

"Fh - Fhuu.." Pico groans, movement stopping at the sensation. 

"Here. I'm pretty good at this." Boyfriend snickers, pushing a hand onto his back before roughly slamming the toy back in place. "GHK!" Pico whimpers, eyes rolling back into his head as it hit his prostate instantly. "You should see Girlfriend when I do this to her. Its actually really cute." Boyfriend kept a gradual pace, making sure to be rough enough for him to feel in his lower stomach, but not enough to have him an utter mess. 

"I - I don't.. Don't care if you guys have an open relationship, or WHATEVER." He growls, anger dipping in and out with each thrust. "Don't assume you can -" Boyfriend tugged away, sighing dramatically. "Come on, dude. I've sucked your dick once." 

"ONCE! Now you're fucking my ass!" 

Tsking, Boyfriend moves back to the toy and begins thrusting much rougher, pushing Pico onto his belly once again. "No, this dildo is. Doesn't count! Now, lemme' help dude. Don't make it weird."

He grumblers against the carpet, and finds himself unable to argue further. Instead, he finds his hips pressing back lightly; causing the toy to dig in deeper. "..Okay." He says in almost a whisper, trying his best to ignore any ounce of embarrassment he'd felt. The quiet confirmation had Boyfriend humming happily, shifting the toy in his hand to angle it better. He didn't give him a chance to adjust, roughly slamming it inside of him - watching in arousal as his hole stretched around the large size, only to swallow the toy back in his greedy ass. "Geez.. You can handle big dick, bro." He whistles, palming himself against his jeans with a free hand. Pico had kept himself pressed to the ground as he pulled his hand away from his back, only able to let out high whines and gasps as Boyfriend fucked him.

"N - No, I'm.." Pico tries to reason, nails digging into the carpet. "N - Nnn.. Please. Please." He whimpers, hiding his face and breathing shakily. "Harder, I - I need too.." 

Boyfriend didn't have to be told twice, speeding up his pace and watching in amazement as Pico took in the rough pace. He was surely gonna feel this tomorrow.

"Yess.." The ginger sobs out, trembling lightly under Boyfriend. "H - Hh.. Yes, yes. Boyfriend. Please." The blue haired boy would've never imagined hearing Pico beg for him, yet here he was! He was absolutely not mad with the turn of events. "C'mon, come for me, Pico. I know you wanna'." He teases, biting his lower lip as he lapped up the scene before him. "Cum with this dick in your ass, don't touch your cock. Lemme' see the slut you are."

That was about his limit, eyes shutting tightly as he sputtered out a mixture of slurs and gibberish. His cum sprayed onto the carpet under him, hips trembling as he rode out his orgasm. Boyfriend gradually slowed his pace, stopping completely soon enough. He tugged the toy out again, snickering. "Your ass is wrecked. Hope you're okay for one more." Humming, he tugs his pants down and moves onto his boxers. Pico attempted to catch his breath, eyes reopening and blankly staring forwards. "Jus'.. Jus' don't cum in my ass." He grumbles, only earning a teasing smack on his ass. "And what, get it on your carpet? I have standards, thank you!"

He plunged his cock in Pico easily, sliding in and getting engulfed by his warmth. "Shiiit.."Boyfriend groans. "Feels like you can fit two dicks in here.." He heard Pico yell at him, but he dozed off for a second or two.. Maybe he could get Darnell to join in the fun sometime. He grins at the thought, and roughly grabs his hips. He starts instantly with a fast and heavy slam, not going soft on the ginger at all. He listened to his whimpers as he rubbed and rammed into his sensitive inner walls, watching him fall apart under him.

"You like that?" He hums out, hands rubbing across his ass lightly as he fucked Pico. "Never would've taken you for a bottom. I _knew_ that top act was fake. " He laughs, mostly at the truth of his words along with Pico's half-assed attempt at insulting him.

It was no surprise that Boyfriend reached his own limit soon after, groaning as his cock throbbed inside of Pico. "S - Ss.. So good." Pico sobs against the floor, tongue sticking out lightly as he drooled. The sight was something Boyfriend couldn't believe he was seeing, leaving him to give one last thrust and cum deeply in him. 

"Hh.." Boyfriend pants, tugging out and watching his cum drip out of him. "Nice." He grins, finger teasingly dragging across his abused entrance's rim. Pico flinched at the sensation, tensing up with a grumble. "No." He plainly states. "T - Too much.. Gimmie' a second."

"A second?" Boyfriend perks up, watching as Pico shakily moved to sit up. His hair was lightly askew, hazy eyes looking into his own. "Yeah." He nods, taking another second or two before he roughly pushed Boyfriend onto his back. "Yoof!" He grunts, looking up at the ginger as he inched closer. He tugged Boyfriend's pants off completely and wasted no time to sit on his lap. Boyfriend could feel his ass lightly grinding against his cock, making him groan in pleasure. "Round three?" He offers, looking down lustfully. Scoffing, Boyfriend tugs Pico down closer, violently kissing his lips.

"As if you have to ask. First one to give out loses!" Pico rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. He shifted to inch his cock back to his ass, blushing intensely as it slid in easily.

"Be prepared to lose."

"In your DREAMS." 


	18. Latex (picoxgf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriend likes latex dresses, she orders one which is a bit too small for her! So, like any good friend - she gives it to Pico!
> 
> (Femdom GF)

The dress was tight, not enough to make it feel like he was dying, but it was noticeable surely.

It was bright pink, and in some angles when the light would hit it; looked glittery and shimmery. It was completely up Girlfriend's alley, which wasn't a shock to him that she had got it in the first place. He just didn't expect to be shoved inside of it, really. He wasn't a cross-dressing type of dude, but it wasn't the end of the world he supposed. He still had his gun to shoot anyone who looked at him funny. Not that he'd ever leave the house like this, it was more so a 'what if' and 'maybe' situation. 

"It looks great on you!" Girlfriend coos, running her hands across his waist. He was by all means not curvy. He had narrow hips and broad-ass man shoulders, so he thought he looked rather silly. But the look Girlfriend continued to send his way told him otherwise. She was having some other thoughts about the new attire. "You should wear my dresses more often! I have a few that don't fit, actually." She hums in thought, pondering of the countless possibilities. "Uh, yeah. Maybe." He scoffs, looking away meekly. Girlfriend takes the hint and moves to her feet. Despite lacking her heels, she is still rather tall compared to him. He was a somewhat average height, maybe an inch or two lower then so - but this girl was huge. No one intimated him, but Girlfriend could freak him out if she tried hard enough.

Maybe that was the demon-juice running through her veins.

"Hmm.. You know, you've been pretty good to me." She states, pressing her hands to her hips. Pico finds his eyes drawled to them, face flushing as he took in her figured. No doubt she was hot, no one could deny that. But it was the given state he was in that made him more hesitant to stare. His cock was hardening lightly at the mere sight of her, so as she tugged him closer and rubbed his waist and down to his hips - the sensation of his size pressed tightly under the dress had him letting out a small groan. It wasn't ideal, but asking to tear the damn thing off was a no go, especially by how into it she looked. 

"Dresses are cute." She started, tugging away carefully as she pulled him with her. She took slow steps to her bed, gently sitting down and forcing him as well. She had him straddle her lap, legs lightly spread which only made the slight bulge under the dress more prominent. "I think they're neat. I don't really get why people oversexualize them, you know?" Pico had no clue where she was going with this. "Just fun little things to wear, but.. I think I'm starting to get it now." She smirks, and lets her dark eyes observe Pico's frame. Seeing him before was just cute, and made her excited to have a new person to dress up. But the more she took in the sight, something about how he looked drawled her in.. "It fits you really nice. Let your rough and tough demeanor down, just for a bit." She giggles, shifting him as she scooted on her bed more properly. "Tough dudes can chill in dresses, its not weird. Well, maybe right now its different.." Snorting, she leans back and looks up at him. "But this is different." Pico had any chance to get up and leave, and change too. Yet, here he was. In fact, the red-head found himself lightly pressing down against her. His cock begged for any type of attention, rubbing against the latex dress. "H - Hff. Freak." Pico growls. Girlfriend found this charming, a hand roughly pushing him off. Perhaps she shoved too hard, as the boy landed backwards - nearly falling off the couch. "Yoof!" He grunts, looking back in confusion. 

"Don't be so mean." She jokingly pouts, sitting up and moving her hands around her own dress. She raised it, and revealed the frilly panties she wore under. She continued to raise it, until it was completely off. The girl didn't bother with a bra, or anything to support her large chest. She planned this, Pico things begrudgingly. "Look, you'll get a prize if you let me have mine. Kay?" She perks her ruby red lips in a grin, moving to stand over Pico. "..Fine." He spits out, eyes drawn to her naked frame. 

Why were girls so hot, this is bullshit.

The demon-girl leaned down and spread his own legs - fumbling around lightly with the end of the dress and raising it lightly. She only exposed his upper thighs, teasingly rubbing across the sensitive skin and watching his reaction. He flinches lightly, moving slightly in an attempt to hide himself. She forces himself to stop, cooing gentle praises to him as she raised it further. Finally, she stroked at his hard-on slowly. The feeling of finally getting attention was overwhelming, making Pico loll his head back and groan lowly. "I have some more plans, if its okay." She says gently, continuing to stroke him before tugging away. She moved pillows on her bed, and tugged out a strap-on. The sight made him roll his eyes, face bright red as he looked away. "You can say no, I just wanted too.. You know." She blushes lightly, shrugging. "..Try something out."

"Only if I get to fuck you after." He snorts, which had her sheepish expression instantly replaced." Fuck me? Yeah, no. I'll fuck myself on you alone." She says in a low ton, hooking the strap on gently. The tugged a bottle of lube, which was strangely a pink color. "It tastes like strawberry shortcake." She says giddily. She forces a glop on her fingers, and shoves the digits to his face. "Suck." She demands. Pico groans and opens his mouth, only to feel her digits shoved in. He lapped against the soft skin and momentarily shut his eyes. Eye contact while doing this was too weird..

"See?" She says, giggling. She has him continue to lick her fingers, tugging away slowly and watching the light string of saliva and lube from his mouth connect to her finger - snapping once she pulled far away enough. "..Fine. It does." Pico admits, keeping his eyes shut. "It doesn't taste like poison, some how." 

Girlfriend hummed something under her breath, something he could barely understand. He opened his mouth to question her, but only flinched instead as she forced the same digits against his entrance. "..." The urge to bite back an insult was strong, but he kept put for now. 

He let the girl stretch him out gently, biting back any noises from escaping him. It grew impossible as she finally pressed the dildo to his slickened hole, sliding in with no hesitation. She filled him to the rim without a second, waiting till her crotch pressed against his ass flushly until she pulled out again. Only to roughly ram right back in. She kept a slow, yet rough pace. Opting to speed up, she held onto his latex covered hips and forced herself in deep. 

" H - Haa.." Pico whimpers, back arching as she dug deeply into him. "Ff.. Fuck." He had done his best to keep quiet, to not give her what she wanted. But it was way too much, and she could easily sense so as the boy whined and gasped out in pleasure after each thrust. "This is fun." She giggles, speeding up and watching as his cock lightly bounced against the latex, smearing some of his pre-cum against the material. "Are you enjoying yourself, too?" Girlfriend asks in a teasing tone, giggling as he could only manage out loud moans in response. She had never seen him so.. Open like this. Figuratively and literally. Boyfriend would have a ball at this new side she'd discovered. Both the dress wearing, and the mere submission Pico gave to her. It had her head clouded in warmth and arousal, making her speed up and aim for that sweet spot in him.

She knew she did good as his cries increased in volume, hands sheepishly grabbing onto the bed sheets. "Pl - Please.. Fuck, God. Fffuck.. You." He sobs, eyes shut tightly as the bundling warmth coiled in his stomach. It felt way too good. It pissed him off, actually. Why was a girl so good at fucking him?

"Please.. What?" She quirks a brow up, keeping up her pace and letting a hand rub his inner thighs. "Need something?" 

Pico hated this, not really, but also kinda. The only part he hated was begging, because it was embarrassing. It was embarrassing to prove how needy he was, and how badly he needed her to fuck him until he came undone. "Ha - Harder." He growls, hesitantly opening his eyes and looping up at her. "I'm.. Gonna cum." He whimpers, only earning a hum from the girl. She stopped for a second, which had Pico nearly trembling at the lack of stimulation. 

Girlfriend hooks his legs up higher, forcing him back further and raising his ass up more. It was more of a seashell like sex position, nothing he was used too, which felt.. Weird. The unfamiliarity hazed away as she began to thrust again. It felt far more intense then before, as she was able to ram much deeper now. Tongue sticking out just barely, Pico pants and watches her pure look of glee as she fucked him senseless. It soon became too much, his body feeling as if it were burning in pure pleasure. Panting, his eyes roll back as he lets out a nearly silent moan. His cock throbs lightly as he cums, adding onto the mess of the dress. Girlfriend didn't stop till he was at his very limit, drooling lightly as she overstimulated the boy. Not wanting him to pass out, she roughly tugs out and looks down at him with a grin. "Cute! That was really cute. I didn't know topping was so fun!" She coos giddily, inching her panties off as she spoke. 

"Well, since you were so good.. Well, since _I_ was so good." Throwing the underwear aside, she straddles him and pushes her pussy to his face. Her slick lips were pressed closely, inching from his face as she looked down at him expectantly, yet also looking for permission to continue. Pico didn't need to catch his breath for this, hands moving to grab onto her thighs somewhat and force her down lower.

He let the girl sit on his face, his mouth pressing against her wetness giddily. "H - Ha!" She exclaims, jolting as the boy wasted no time to dig his tongue between her lower-lips. "That.. Please, more." She whimpers, biting her lower lip as Pico lapped up her flavor hungrily. He thrust his tongue teasingly into her, delving in her high whines and gasps as he tongue fucked her. He felt her thighs trembling, her slickness increasing as she continued to pleasure the girl. Not nearly done, he tugs away for a moment to shift up more, aiming his tongue to lap up her clit. The sensitive bud protruded out just barely as he continued to tease it, hardening as he sucked on it hungrily. 

"Ho - Holy.." Girlfriend gasps, back arching as she pressed down on his face further. Nearly grinding against him. "Pico.. Don't stop. I'm.." She pants, thighs tensing as he continued to tease her clit, roughing his licks as he heard the girl panting heavily. He listened to her loud whines and cries as she inched closer to her orgasm, only to feel her nearly close her thighs against his head. Thankfully, she didn't, and instead leaned back more and loudly cried out. He felt her juices lightly leak from her, to which he opted to lick up happily. She stayed put against him, only pulling away once she fully rode out her orgasm. 

Panting, she shakily shifts off of him and plops down on the bed. She turns on her side, and tugs him close to her chest. Her breasts press against his face, and Pico fights the urge to fondle her. Which was hard, because they were RIGHT THERE.

"Thanks.." She says hazily, leaning forwards to kiss his forehead. "That was.. Amazing. Really amazing." Pico blushed lightly at the praise, but tried to not think too much of it. Cuddling closer, he presses his face against her and sighs contently. "..Mm. Yeah." He huffs, not giving in to the gentleness of the situation. "Thanks also, for.. Uh. Yeah." He grumbles. Girlfriend nods understandingly and snickers, reopening her eyes to look down at the content boy. "It was experimental. Thank _you_ more then anything. Boyfriend wouldn't let me." She pouts. "What a loser, right?" Pico nods in agreement. "Yeah, pshh.. Pussy."

Girlfriend finds herself laughing more at his response, grinning as she snuggled into him. "Totally. Well, he will be hearing about this. Hope you're ready for a round two when he gets home. Gonna get two dicks this time!" She said it like it was a good thing, and perhaps Pico was somewhat eager for it to happen.. But not that she would ever get the satisfaction of knowing! "Yeah, as if." He retorts.

"I'll get you to be good, just watch. I got you twirled around my finger, silly." Pico opened his mouth to argue back, but went blank.

"..Fair point." She was lucky he loved the two so much.


End file.
